Total Drama Battle Royale
by moneyz3
Summary: It was a beautiful day. There was nothing that could go wrong for Noah and Emma. Until they realized the other contestants and them were kidnapped by Chris. They will be pitted to the ultimate drama battle royale. There will be killing, killing, and more killing. Who will survive? Find out on Total Drama Battle Royale!
1. Fight to the Death?

**Hey all! Welcome to my fanfiction, Total Drama Battle Royale! There will be killing, killing, and more killing. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. There was nothing that could ruin this day for Emma and Noah. Now living together, they were engaged and their wedding was in a few months. "Rise and shine vi- I mean campers," the voice boomed. The voice was very familiar to Noah.

"EMMA GET UP!" he shouted with a hint of freight in his voice.

"What is it Noah?" she asked tiredly.

"Did you not hear the loudspeaker? It's like _he _kidnapped us," he said. He looked around at his surroundings. He was on an island. The new one. Pakhitew was interesting, to say the least. It was manually controlled and with the push of a button, it would change parts of the island. He noticed all of the other contestants except Dwayne, Kelly, and Junior, for some reason, from all the other seasons in glass cages. Him and Emma were in the same glass cage. What was Chris planning? The rest of the campers looked around tiredly, noticed their surroundings, and started either panicking or not caring because this is Chris.

"Morning campers," Chris started, now in the middle with what looked like chests at his feet. "You're probably wondering, 'Chris, why did you put me in a glass cage?' That's pretty easy to explain. This will be a fight to the DEATH! And I'm not joking. Only one will survive. Dwayne, Junior, and Kelly are not here because seeing a young boy and his father die would be really sad and would be cause for a lawsuit. Kelly isn't here because she paid her way not to be here. But since Taylor is a piece of shit, she's here. Dakota is here because her mutant ways were causing much harm to her, so she wanted to die. But what we didn't tell her daddy is that we turned her back to normal."

A fight to the death is not the way I wanted to start my morning. But since Chris kidnapped us, we have to fight to the death.

"You each have a campsite to stay at on Pahkitew, along with a little food and water. You can team up with people and hunt food and get your killing on. The rules are.." Chris pulled out a book of rules. "Okay, so, you can team. Duh. There is a toxic gas that slowly encircles the island. If you go into it, you will die in say, give or take, about 30 seconds. But, there are five gas masks on the island, one of which is in the middle. Speaking of the middle, you can either start running into the woods or run into the middle, which has a ton of weapons and stuff. You will be given a tracking device to find your campsite. When someone dies, the loud speaker will come on and say 'this person has been eliminated,' until there are 10 people left. When there are 10 people left, it will become a death match where each person is put back in the cages and are released and start killing each other. Any questions?" Everyone started raising their hands, some more frightened than others. "None? Good. The Pahkitew Hunger Games starts in 5..4..3..2..1. GO!"


	2. Day 1

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Drama Battle Royale! Last chapter was kind of short but this one is way longer. This is a really fun story to write and I hope you like this part. See you later!**

Whew. I can finally breathe again, Jasmine thought to herself. Her first instinct was to find Shawn and team up. Their cages were right by each other. And since they were both survival experts, they ran into the woods. Many went to the middle while many went to the woods. "Hey Shawn," Jasmine called to him. Shawn saw her and ran to her.

"Hey Jasmine. Do you want to team up? It would be better to be in lower numbers than no numbers," Shawn told her.

"Of course I want to Shawn, why wouldn't I?" Jasmine asked.

"Then we should probably find our campsites and meet back up at one. Or in a tree if you wanna," Shawn told her.

"Tree. Definitely," Jasmine responded.

While people started teaming up with their friends, many ran to the center. Tyler ran up and found himself a knife, shield, and some canned beans. Many got the same as Tyler but there were some differences. Ezekiel found a bow with 10 arrows. "Not bad, eh," he thought out loud. It also came with water and some Spam. Scott found a bronze sword, water, and a "mystery" item. He ran off into the woods to open it up. The first kill was announced. "Staci has been eliminated by Tyler," Chris stated through the loud speaker. Her last word was "Ya." The loudspeaker came back on, "Tammy has been eliminated by Ezekiel." Ezekiel had stabbed her multiple times with an arrow. She was lying there, a bloody mess. There were 2 more eliminations before the big blow. The loud speaker came back on, "Blaineley has been eliminated by Mary." And then the next. "Leonard has been eliminated by Lorenzo." They didn't know it until the grenade was about to blow. Some got out of the way. But three were killed in the explosion. "Mary, Chet, and Spud have been eliminated by Izzy." There were brain bits everywhere. A piece of Tammy's hat landed in front of Tyler. He ran away, screaming like a little girl.

"Explosivo go BOOM BOOM!" Izzy cheered. And then, everyone left the center. People started teaming. Taylor, Amy, and Heather named themselves the "Bitches". And there were the "Nerds" consisting of Harold, Cody, Sierra, Ellody, and Scarlett. Many RR teams got back in their duos. The only people who hadn't teamed yet were Scott, Rock, and Eva.

Far away from everybody else, Scott opened his "mystery" item. "Just as I expected," he thought out loud. He put the mask away in his bag that everyone got from Chris.

B swiftly worked on a weapon while Dawn watched him and their backs.

"So B, what are you making?" Dawn asked.

He signaled a gun. He was making it from scrap metal and wood. B enjoyed Dawn's company. She was the only person who understood him. He finished his gun, which you could mistake for a real gun. He pointed it at a can. It worked well.

"It looks really good, B. If I hadn't known better, I would've thought that was a real gun," Dawn told him. B smiled at her.

While Lorenzo was doing his business, Duncan switched out his navigator to his camp. He switched it to his because he already knew where his camp was. He ran back to his camp. Five minutes later, Lorenzo came walking over to the camp. Duncan dashed at him. Lorenzo was caught off guard and was beaten badly. He used his little energy to run into the woods. He was gone, but he would be found again.

Gerry and Pete chuckled to each other. Their jokes were the only things that kept them going, other than their tube sock ads. The campsites weren't too far from them. They ran to them and found some cooking supplies, water, and knives. Not bad, but they still needed some more stuff. There was a chest nearby. They got the "mystery" item. They swiftly opened it. It was there. The gas mask. The only question was who would get it. Suddenly, Pete got shot in the back by a pistol. He told Gerry to leave. Gerry looked around and saw Mike, blowing the smoke from the gun. He quickly picked up the gas mask and ran from his dying partner. The loud speaker came back on, "Pete has been eliminated by Mike."

The Bitches observed their surroundings. Something felt wrong, but they didn't say anything. Suddenly, a bullet flew past them. They quickly took notice. But they didn't notice the grenade. Heather and Amy got out of its way, but Taylor was too slow. "Taylor has been eliminated by Izzy."

"BOOM BOOM!" Izzy exclaimed in the background while Heather and Amy ran. They were luckily near Amy's camp, so they slept there for the night.

Shawn and Jasmine had found a nice tree that provided cover but was also a good scoping spot. Jasmine found a bow and arrow while Shawn found 1 of the 3 snipers. They saw Sugar walking alone, probably looking for supplies. Shawn scoped in, and shot her in the head. And she was finished instantly. "Sugar has been eliminated by Shawn," the speaker boomed. It was time to get some shut eye for a couple of hours. They had to be up early and be alert.

Sky's strategy was to find supplies while most people were sleeping so she would have less of a chance to be killed. While she was out, she found two bows. She broke one so no one would get. She had twenty arrows in her arsenal. She also found a knife and a spear. "Not a bad haul, time to go back to camp," she thought out loud silently. After she went back, Chris started the day's results.

"Alright campers, listen up, 10 people have been eliminated. We pay our respects to Staci, Tammy, Leonard, Blaineley, Chet, Mary, Taylor, Sugar, Spud, and Pete. NOT! Ha ha ha! Good night campers. Sleep tight, because it might be your last." The speaker shut off. Chris is one sadistic man, Sky thought. She fell asleep, thinking about family.

**Kill Count**

**Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Taylor, Spud)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo: 1 (Leonard)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Tyler: 1 (Staci)**

**Ezekiel: 1 (Tammy)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**That was one chapter. 10 people have already died. The people everybody dislike are people who wouldn't survive long. Other than like Eva and Dave. Also Explosivo is back. YAY! What do you think of Sky's strategy? How many grenades does Explosivo have? Who will be next? Find out next time on Total Drama Battle Royale! P.S. plz rate**


	3. Day 2

**Hey all! Welcome to Total Drama Battle Royale Part 3! This chapter focuses more on some emotional stuff but still has some kills sprinkled in. See you later!**

* * *

Shawn and Jasmine went out on a supply hunt at around 1:30 AM. They were running a little low on food and water. They found a camp that had its loot out in the open. It seemed like a trap, but they took their chances. Suddenly, an arrow flew past them. They looked around until they noticed someone in a tree. Jasmine took out her bow. She shot the person in the tree in the stomach. He croaked his last words, "Game Over…" The loudspeaker came on. "Sam has been eliminated by Jasmine." They grabbed his supplies and continued their supply hunt. After finding some more chests, they had acquired two gallons of water and 10 cans of canned beans. They went back to their tree and finished the night.

* * *

It was morning and Heather and Amy had gotten back up. They decided to stay in their tent for a little bit of the day. "So Amy, who's are first target?" Heather asked.

"I'm thinking my dumb sister, Samey," Amy replied.

"I don't know. It wouldn't be a good strategic move. She could be useful," Heather told her.

"So if we recruit her, we can dump her later into this competition?" Amy asked.

"Exactly," Heather said.

* * *

Eva went on a supply hunt along with Explosivo. Eva didn't have much. She had a sword and that was about it. They found some water, food, and a trident. Satisfied with their haul, they started back towards the camp. While on their way, they saw a group of 3. They watched them, being silent the whole time. "On the count of 3, throw a grenade, Explosivo. 1… 2… 3.. FIRE!" Eva said. Explosivo threw a grenade. It landed near the three. They all ran in opposite directions, but no one died.

"Aw shoot. No boom boom," Izzy said. They walked back to camp with no disturbances.

* * *

Leshawna, Gwen, and DJ went to hunt some animals. Or people. Didn't matter. DJ was opposed to the idea of this, but he had no choice. While on their hunt, they come across one of the three people who were lost. "Maybe we don't have to kill him," DJ proposed. It wasn't a bad idea. They decided instead of killing him, maybe they could recruit him in their group. They walked up to him.

"Please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed.

"Look, we're here to see if you want to maybe stay with us," Gwen said.

"Oh. That would be nice. I'm Mickey by the way," Mickey told them.

"Hey, where's your brother?" DJ asked.

"I don't know. We were in a group with Rock and then someone threw a grenade at us. We all ran in different directions," he said.

"If someone threw a frag at you, it was probably Izzy," Gwen said.

"She's right. Do you want to go find him or do you want to stay low right now?" Leshawna asked.

"It would probably be better to lay low because if anything can go wrong for us, it will go wrong. And I don't want you three to get hurt," Mickey replied.

"Okay. Than let's head back to camp," Gwen said.

* * *

Beardo was sitting in a tree near his camp. He thought if he could make the sound of an arrow being shot, it could attract someone. But before he did, he saw Owen walking by, probably on a supply run. Beardo aimed in with his pistol, ready to shoot Owen. He took his shot but it missed. Owen dropped his supplies and ran back to camp. Beardo made a "womp womp womp" sound, signifying he lost his target. He had to think of another plan to attract someone.

* * *

Anne Maria was walking through the woods, spraying her "poof". She didn't know that someone was nearby. The person leaped in front of her. Anne Maria was caught off guard and tried to run. But it was no use. She got killed by a knife to the back. "Anne Maria has been eliminated by Sanders," the speaker boomed. Sanders picked up Anne Maria's supplies and ran back to her camp.

"Nice haul, Sanders," MacArthur told to her partner. "When can we kill the ice freaks?" she asked

"Soon MacArthur, soon," Sanders replied.

* * *

"MY EVIL INVENTION WILL KILL EVERYONE! MWUA HA HA!" Max said out loud. He was working on a machine inside a boat house. Him, Noah, Emma, Owen, and Kitty were all staying there because it was unexpected.

"I wouldn't count on it brainiac," Noah said dryly.

"BUT I'M EVIL!" Max yelled.

"Yep. You totally are," Emma replied sarcastically.

"Thank you Emma, I don't know why you date that downer," Max pointed to Noah, who was reading a book.

"Don't call my Noah a downer," Emma replied angrily. Noah and her went outside to get some supplies. Kitty and Owen soon followed.

"Fools. Just wait until my machine kills everyone," Max thought out loud.

"We heard that," Noah yelled to him.

Suddenly, the machine started smoking. It was about to blow. Max tried to get out of the shack but it was too late. It blew up with him inside. Noah and Emma turned around at the explosion while Owen and Kitty jumped. It was totally ruined. "Max has been eliminated by Max," the speaker boomed.

"Dumbass," Noah whispered to himself.

"All of our supplies were in there. And now we have to go get some more. Great," Emma said.

"It's not all bad guys," Owen told Noah and Emma.

"Owen, I don't want to be a downer but it is all bad. All of our supplies exploded and we don't have a place to stay," Kitty told Owen.

"We should probably go find our tents or tents that aren't occupied. Me, Kitty, and Noah will sleep in one and Owen you can get your own tent that's near us," Emma told everyone. They walked off and looked for supplies. Without interruption, they found some food, water, and weapons. Noah, Emma, and Kitty found a tent and Owen went on his way to find his own.

* * *

"Attention campers, the toxic gas has encircled the edges of the island. Be on the lookout for the gas," the speaker boomed. "The toxic gas does not move in the duration of 10pm-7am."

"Huh, that's a really weird gas," Kitty said.

"I don't care. The only thing I care about is surviving with Emma," Noah told Kitty.

Owen walked through the woods. It was starting to turn night. He had to find his camp quickly. He found the camp that he was looking for. It still had supplies and weapons. Suddenly an arrow flew past him. Owen tried to run, but he wasn't as lucky this time. It was Jo who shot the arrow in Owen's back. "One person closer to getting off this dump. Sorry Fatso," Jo said to herself. She got his supplies and walked off. "Owen has been eliminated by Jo," the speaker boomed.

After hearing the speaker, Noah started tearing up. He lost his best friend. Noah started sobbing silently.

"It's all my fault," Noah told the sisters tearfully.

"No it isn't Noah. I'm sorry for your loss," Emma told him.

"I just can't believe it. Our selfishness caused him to die. I can never forgive myself," Noah told them.

"It's ok Noah. It's ok," Emma stroked his head.

"Thanks Emma, lets just go to sleep," Noah said, still sad.

* * *

"Attention campers. It is the end of Day 2. Four people died. Let's pay our respects to Owen, Anne Maria, Max, and Sam. Sleep tight, because it might be your last," the speaker boomed.

* * *

**Kill Count:**

** Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor)**

** Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

** Lorenzo: 1 (Leonard)**

** Tyler: 1 (Staci)**

** Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

** Ezekiel: 1 (Tammy)**

** Mike: 1 (Pete)**

** Jo: 1 (Owen)**

** Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

** Sanders: 1 (Anne Maria)**

** Jasmine: 1 (Sam)**

** So that chapter had more emotional drama than killing but I do like this one better than the last. Thanks for reading! Plz rate. Bye!**


	4. Day 3

**Lara2244: Max is****definitely an idiot. He didn't have much purpose in the story so I just killed him off with a joke. Sounds dark but he was a comic relief in PI. So...**

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Drama Battle Royale! Sorry for the longer than usual wait. My computer was in repair and I couldn't write. I didn't use my phone because I didn't want to break my fingers. Anyways, enjoy.**

The Playa Des Losers boat sailed down Wawanakwa Lake. It parked on the beach. A black haired man with a white shirt which was under a black suit and red bowtie stepped out. He was wearing black pants and black leather shoes as well. Chris greeted him.

"Josh, my man, Joshua," Chris blurted out nicknames.

"Just call me Josh," Josh told him.

"Whatever. Let's just get to business. You got the stuff?" Chris asked. Josh pulled out half a pound of cocaine and a pound of weed.

"Half a pound more of coke and we got a deal," Chris proposed.

"Forty bucks more," Josh told him.

"I only have $35," Chris said.

"Fine," Josh said begrudgingly. Chris handed him $125 and Josh handed over the drugs.

"Pleasure doing business with ya," Chris yelled out as the boat sailed away. But someone was watching. He was going to prove his title meant something.

Lorenzo missed his brother. His body was still in pain. He wished his death would come. But his had always been bad.

"You thought you could get away, didn't you?" a man in the darkness spoke.

Lorenzo replied, "Do it."

"Suit yourself," the man said surprisingly. He walked up and stabbed Lorenzo in the chest. Lorenzo was freed from this hell.

Instead of the remaining contestants being awoken by "Rise and shine vi- campers," they were awoken by a "Lorenzo has been eliminated by Duncan." Cody bumped his head on the roof of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak treehouse.

"Are you ok?" Harold jumped down from the top bunk.

"I think so," Cody replied.

"CODY! MOMMY'S COMING!" Sierra yelled from the other side. "Are you ok? Do you have any bruises? I have pain medicine."

"Where did you find pain medicine?" Harold questioned.

"I found it in one of the drawers," Sierra replied.

"Have any of you know of the whereabouts of Scarlett?" Ellody said groggily. It was true. Scarlett was nowhere to be seen. It was like she disappeared.

"I don't know, maybe she just went to get supplies," Cody thought out loud.

"She'll be back soon, probably," Sierra said.

Scarlett was searching for supplies. But it wasn't for her teammates. She was searching for a gas mask and stuff that could be useful. She started thinking about where the gas mask was. We're they put in random chests? Or were they put in specific locations? It didn't matter though. She had been searching for a few hours. She then found the "mystery" item. She opened it and it was a gas mask. She searched through the chest. It had the usual stuff. Food, water, poison. Wait.. poison? She picked it up and read the label. "WARNING: This stuff can cause harm and is fatal. Like, it can kill you."

"Interesting," Scarlett thought out loud. She put it in her bag along with the mask and food and headed back to the treehouse.

After many hours, Beardo finally had a plan. He started chirping like a bird. It took a little, but Ella came out of the forest, singing a song to the animals.

_*Music starts*_

_This was once a place _

_Of peace and love_

_But now, all I can think_

_Of is tears and blood._

_This island was struck_

_By tragedy_

_And now, I'm stuck_

_With my fuzzy, cuddly_

_Animals_

Animals started coming out of the forest. Even a tiger that was happily wagging his tail. **(1)**

Beardo thought to himself. Should I do this? Kill this princess that is making the animals happy? She doesn't deserve it. Suddenly, a grenade flew past. It was coming towards Ella.

Beardo jumped down from the tree and threw the grenade back with in about one and a half seconds. Izzy and Eva jumped out of the way. Eva started throwing shurikens at Ella and Beardo, but only hit some animals. _YOU may NOT hurt my human friends. _The tiger roared. In one swift motion, the tiger picked up Ella and Beardo, put them on his back, and started running. The other animals followed suit. Izzy and Eva sighed in defeat and walked away.

"Wow, that tiger is awesome," Beardo told Ella. But Ella didn't reply. She only thought of one thing. She had found her new prince charming.

Laurie and Miles were walking through the forest. They were walking around, eating their nuts. When they passed a tree, they hugged it. They were just loving the environment. An arrow flew by and struck Laurie. "Oh my! Laurie! Are you ok?" But Laurie didn't say anything. Miles checked her vital signs. Nothing. Miles started to sob silently while running away. "Laurie has been eliminated by Rock," the speaker boomed. Miles ran off, swearing she would get her revenge someday.

Ellody was walking through the woods. She wanted to test a theory. What would happen when she killed somebody and waited? She luckily found Justin, walking alone in the woods. She jumped out at him.

"NOT THE FACE!" Justin cried.

"Ok?" Ellody replied. She pulled out a spear and stabbed him in the chest. Somehow after he died, he was smiling his pretty smile. "Justin has been eliminated by Ellody," the speaker boomed. She could hear the cry of two girls saying "NOOOOO" or "HE WAS TOO HOT TO DIE." Ellody found a bush and hid.

After about 30 minutes, she noticed something strange. He wasn't being taken away by an intern or a platform coming up with different scenery. He was slowly being sucked into the ground. Grass and mushrooms grew on the top of his body. The ground started slowly sucking him into it. It took another twenty minutes for the process to be complete. It was exactly the same as it was before she killed Justin.

"Fascinating," she thought out loud. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and she was pulled underground. The ground above her was replaced with grass with no bushes. She looked around at her surroundings. That's when she noticed a robotic bear shooting a laser at her.

Scarlett was back at the treehouse.

"Took you long enough," Cody said, seeming somewhat disappointed with her.

"Cody, I know you were concerned for me, but I brought back tons of food and weapons." Scarlett replied. She took a garbage bag she had was holding and poured out its contents. There was at least 2 gallons of water, tons of canned beans, and even a convection oven that came with bacon for breakfast, 10 personal sized pizzas for lunch, and chicken nuggets.

"Treat us like children, Chris. We're not 8. Gosh!" Harold was annoyed.

"At least it's actual food," Sierra told Harold. "Isn't that right, Cody. Cody?" Cody was drooling at the sight of the chicken nuggets.

"Must.. eat.. chicken.. nuggets," he said while drooling. He started to walk over to them. Scarlett held him back.

"We should wait until it is closer to evening to consume the food," Scarlett told him. Cody gave her the puppy eyes and slowly walked away, his head held down.

"Anyways, where's Ellody?" Scarlett asked.

"She said she went to do 'research'," Sierra replied.

"Hopefully she gets back soon, because I want to eat chicken…." Cody started drooling again. But Ellody wouldn't return. She would be gone. She had disappeared.

"Attention campers. It is the end of Day 3. Three people died today. That was boring. We pay our respects to Laurie, Lorenzo, and Justin. Sleep tight, because it might be your last."

_Dear anybody that reads this,_

_I can't do this anymore. Everyday of this has been torture. I don't understand why Chris put us here. It's only to please himself. If you see this, please tell anybody that I will miss them. Other than Chris. But in the end, none of this matters. I'm done. I'm finished. The end. Whatever it is. Goodbye._

_Signed, [REDACTED]_

A single drop of blood was on the page.

**Kill Count:**

**Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)**

**Tyler: 1 (Staci)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**Jo: 1 (Owen)**

**Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

**Sanders: 1 (Anne Maria)**

**Jasmine: 1 (Sam)**

**Ellody (?): 1 (Justin)**

**Duncan: 1 (Lorenzo)**

**Rock: 1 (Laurie)**

**Suicide: 1 (Unknown)**

**(1) This is a reference to Ted the Tiger from "A Codette World Tour" by TDI Charlie Brown. Go check it out. It's pretty good. Ted might appear more throughout the story.**

**And that's it. Who succumbed to this nightmare and killed them self? Can Explosivo ever get another grenade kill? What's up with Cody and chicken nuggets? What's going on with Beardo and Ella? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Battle Royale!**


	5. Day 4

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Drama Battle Royale! Fun fact: This was originally gonna be a gladiator type season with gens 1-3 until I realized "I don't want to do a 52+ chapter story." And that's when I came up with this idea. I only said that to fill up this space. Enjoy Day 4.**

Sky was walking through the forest, finding supplies. "The key to winning this is strategy," she thought. An arrow flew past her. She ducked and started to run and try to find this person. She then heard rustling in the bushes a few feet away. She shot at them and hit someone. She ran over to who she shot. She saw it was Topher. He was clenching his side in pain. "Oh my god. I am so sorry," Sky tried to help him. He pulled out an arrow from behind himself.

"YOU THOUGHT!" Topher exclaimed. He tried to stab her stomach but Sky jumped over the swing. After she landed, she shot him in the face. He was dead instantly.

"No. You thought," Sky thought out loud.

"Topher has been eliminated by Sky," the speaker boomed.

"Shit," she mumbled under her breath and ran back to her campsite.

"Good morning vi- campers. We are sad to inform you that Dakota has succumbed to suicide. Get ready for the day," Chris said through the speaker.

"Isn't it weird how he always end up saying 'good morning vi- campers'?" Kitty asked Noah and Emma. Noah was still depressed since Owen died. He didn't reply. He hadn't spoken at all the day before. But Emma gave her an answer.

"That actually is kind of weird. You would think he would be used to saying 'campers' now," Emma told her sister. Noah started reading a book.

"I know. It's such a mystery," Noah said dryly. Emma's eyes lit up.

"You finally talked again!" Emma exclaimed.

"I would be gone in the next few days if I hadn't. My life is in pieces right now. But I can build it back together," Noah told the sisters.

"What happened to mister Sarcastic-o?" Emma said.

"You have to say something inspirational sometimes," Noah told her. He rolled his eyes. "And I have a plan to get us out of here." Now it was Kitty's turn for her eyes to light up.

"TELL US MORE! TELL US MORE!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I will. But we need some more people for this to work," he told the sisters.

Katie and Sadie were walking through the woods.

"Justin was too hot to die," Katie whined a little.

"I know right. It's so sad," Sadie replied. There was no "EEEE"ing or much talking really. They were just enjoying a nice walk. The BFFFLs found a bush with berries.

"Oooo. Berries. Do you want any, Katie?" Sadie asked.

"Didn't the last time this happened, we ended up getting lost. Berries give us a curse," Katie concluded.

"I know. But they look sooo good," Sadie told Katie.

"Whatever. You can eat them. I don't care," Katie told her.

"Okay," Sadie started to munch on the berries. "You're missing out. These are sooo go-" Sadie was cut off when she started choking. She was vomiting and her face was purple. "HELP Meee-" Sadie had croaked her last breath.

"Sadie has been eliminated by poisonous berries," the speaker boomed. Katie couldn't believe it. Her best friend was dead, gone. She rolled up in a ball and started sobbing.

"No. Sadie wouldn't want this. She would want me to keep going. I have to do it. For her," Katie thought to herself. She stood up. There was a loot chest nearby. She went to it and opened it up. Inside was a pistol with 5 rounds of ammo, a first aid kit, and some canned food and water. There was also a military cap. She put it on. A fire lit inside her. She knew something now. She was going to be a commander to people left out. A sergeant.

Leshawna and DJ were on a supply run. They left Gwen behind to look after Mickey. He was worried sick about his brother. He was literally sick. A rustling came from the bushes. "Woah. Stay back DJ. I got this," Leshawna told DJ. She slowly walked towards the bush. A small redhead popped out.

"DON'T SHOOT ME!" He exclaimed. DJ walked up to Leshawna and the boy.

"Aren't you Jay, Mickey's brother?" DJ asked him.

"Y.. yes," he stuttered.

"We have him back at our camp. Do you want to go see him?" DJ asked.

"Yea," Jay replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Leshawna told the two. The three ran back to camp. About 5 minutes later, they arrived.

"Hey Gwen. Can you open up?" DJ asked. Gwen pulled up the zipper. DJ and Leshawna walked him. Then Micky came in.

"OH JAY!" Mickey crawled to his brother and embraced him in a hug. He was forming tears in his eyes. DJ also started to cry.

"It's *sniff* so beautiful *sniff*," he said before starting to fully cry.

Rock had only found one last person to group up with in an alliance. That person was Trent. The two shared a love of music. Trent was cooking up lunch. "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec," Rock told Trent.

"Ok," Trent replied. Rock walked out of the tent and went to a secluded bush. Trent continued to cook. An arrow with a small black tip of ink-like substance tore its way through the tent. It striked Trent in the arm.

"Aghh," he groaned in pain. It stung and his body felt funny. He tried to pull the arrow out, but it fell to the ground. He noticed his arm had started to disappear. Then his torso started to disappear. "What the he-" His body was completely gone before he could finish the sentence. Rock came back in the tent. He was whistling until he realized it was too quiet. He crawled over to where Trent was cooking. No one was there. There was just an arrow with the name "Shade" etched on it. The speaker suddenly turned on.

"Trent has been banished to the shadow realm." Rock could only think of one thing. What is the shadow realm?

"The hell's a shadow realm?" Stephanie had to ask Ryan.

"Babe. Do I look like I have an answer to that?" Ryan asked her a rhetorical question.

"Actually no. No you don't," Stephanie told him truthfully.

"I'm sorry I'm not smart," Ryan said sarcastically.

"Babe, you're already smart enough for me. And hot," Stephanie said.

"That's what I thought," Ryan told her as they started to make out. Ten minutes later, they were finished.

"You stay in here. I'm going to get supplies," Stephanie told Ryan.

"Whatever. Love you, babe," Ryan blew an air kiss. He wasn't really listening to her though. After a couple of minutes, he went out to get some fresh air.

"Ahh. It's so nice out here. Other than all the killing. But still," Ryan spoke even though no one could was around to hear him. _*swoofp*. _A tranquilizer dart hit him in the back.

"Nighty night…." he passed out. A person stepped out of the bushes and dragged him to somewhere else.

"Do you think we could start a fedora trend?"

"Doubtful."

Tom and Jen were walking through the woods, talking about how they could start up some new fashion trends.

"What about fanny packs?" Tom asked.

"Gross. That's so 90s," Jen told him. A rustling came from the bushes.

"Jen. Stay back. I got this," Tom pulled out a knife and started walking towards the bush. As he was about to start stabbing at the bushes, Courtney popped out and throw 2 shurikens at his chest. "JEN HELP M-,"

"DIE DIE DIE!" Courtney started stabbing him in the chest. She scurried off back into the forest after finishing him off.

"Tom has been eliminated by Courtney," the speaker boomed. Jen ran over to him.

"Oh, if only I was sooner," Jen whispered as tears started to fall from her face. "I'm sorry."

"I hate this place," Amy told Heather. "Bad memories and stuff. But the killing is kind of cool." Heather looked at her, bewildered.

"You really are sadistic," Heather told her.

"I have evil running through my veins. Literally. I had a blood test once and my blood was a new type. They named it E+ which stands for evil," Amy told Heather a story.

"Now that's just kind of weird," Heather said. Suddenly, Eva and Izzy/Explosivo jumped out of some nearby bushes. Eva grabbed the closest person to her, which happened to be Heather. She held a knife to her neck.

"Save her or save yourself. And if you don't decide fast enough, we'll kill both of you," Eva explained. Izzy was also holding a grenade launcher and a knife.

"Do you really have to always have grenades with you all the time?" Heather asked Izzy.

"Si. Explosivo is mindblowing. BOOM BOOM!" Izzy replied to Heather. Eva tightened her grip on Heather.

"No more questions," Eva told Heather sternly. "And you," Eva pointed to Amy. "Have a question to answer."

"Well. If I have to decide, see you in hell, Heather," Amy had answered. She walked away from the three. Heather became mortified at the fact she was about to die.

"You.. you don't have to do this. Do you really need to kill me?" Heather asked Eva.

"I said NO. MORE. QUESTIONS." Eva slit her throat. She let go of Heather. She started choking and gagging out blood.

"Fuck… you… Amy." Those were Heather's final words before she died.

"Heather has been eliminated by Eva," the speaker boomed.

"Such a shame that such beauty was lost," Alejandro told Dave and Rodney.

"I mean. She was pretty. But she's no Sky," Dave said.

"Chico estupido **[1]**, how many times do you have to learn? She does not like you," Alejandro said to Dave.

"I know. But maybe there is a chance,"

"Doubtful," Rodney muttered under his breath.

"Pretty Boy and Germaphobe. Drop and give me 20," Katie barked orders to the two men.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Alejandro said as he got on the ground.

"Do you by chance have a mat? I don't want to get dirt on my hand," Dave asked.

"Now you gotta do 40," Katie barked.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," Dave sighed as he got on the ground. Rodney looked at her, his eyes full of love. Katie looked at him.

"You ok?" Katie asked with a little concern.

"So.. Your… Beautiful," Rodney stuttered.

"I'm gonna act like that didn't happen," Katie turned. Dave and Alejandro were done with their push-ups.

"We will be working until the intercom goes off. And you will do what I say. Got it?" Katie asked.

"Ma'am yes ma'am," her troops barked.

"I will be doing roll call right now. Say 'ma'am' if you are here. Alejandro."

"Ma'am."

"Dave."

"Ma'am."

"Miles."

"Ma'am."

"And Rodney."

"Ma'am," Katie had finished her roll call. "Alright. You four will do 50 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 75 squats. You have about 2 hours. I will try and recruit new soldiers. MOVE IT SOLDIERS!" Katie ran off while everyone else did their exercises.

"Alright MacArthur. We sneak onto the ice dancers camp, catch 'em by surprise, and kill them easily. Got it?" Sanders discussed her plan with MacArthur about killing Jacques and Josee.

"Heard ya loud and clear," MacArthur responded.

"Then let's do it," Sanders told her as they started to sneak onto their camp. But what they didn't know was that the ice dancers heard the plan.

"I sneak up on Sanders and you go for MacArthur," Josee formulated a quick plan to Jacques.

"Definitely," Jacques answered her. Josee and Jacques sneaked up behind their respective targets. Josee was able to make a quick stab on the back of Sanders. This rendered off guard. She fell and Josee started to stab her multiple times. MacArthur, seeing this, turned around and saw Jacques about to stab her. She quickly took out a pistol and shot him in the head.

"MAN DOWN MAN DOWN!" MacArthur shouted as she tackled Josee. Josee was somehow able to through MacArthur off of her and run away into the forest.

"Jacques has been eliminated by MacArthur," the speaker boomed. MacArthur rushed to Sanders side. She took out a first aid kit and patched up the stab wounds, but it was too late. Sanders would die from blood loss.

"Win it for me. Win it for you. Win it for us. Carry on without me…" Sanders had said her final words.

"Sanders has been eliminated by Josee," the speaker boomed.

"Oh that ice jerk is getting it," MacArthur gritted under her teeth.

"Attention campers. It is the end of Day 4. 7 people died today. We pay our respects to Sadie, Trent, Jacques, Sannnn…." the speaker cut out.

"What the hell," Jo thought to herself. The speaker had just cut off. And it hadn't finished it announcements. A tugging came from her tent. She grabbed a knife and opened the zipper cautiously. On the outside was Brick. He didn't have a weapon on him so Jo decided to hold off on killing for a second. "What are you doing here Soggy Mcgee?" Jo asked him.

"I just wanted to inquire if you wanted to make an alliance. There's some sketchy stuff going on around here and I don't really have anyone else to partner up with," Brick asked.

"Whatever. Just try and stay out of my way and you do the same. We only meet up if something bad happens or we have to fight. Deal?" Jo gave him an offer.

"Deal," Brick accepted. He then walked off to his camp. Just then, the speaker came back on.

"Hello fellow people trapped on this island, this is a message that is being broadcast from a secret location. The person reading this seems to be Chris but is not. This is in fact a robot reading these messages. It can change to the voices of any of the campers on the island. *the voice changes to Duncan's* You hear Duncan's voice. *changes to Zoey's* Now you hear Zoey's. It can also change to *changes to Leonard* the campers who have perished. *voice changes back to Chris's* Chris is holding you all hostage. I will save as many as I can. Beware of Chris." The message had finished broadcasting. You could hear the voices of Chris and Chef trying to fix the robot. They had finally fixed it. It continued with the nightly announcements. "...ders, Tom, Heather, and Topher. Sleep tight, because it might be your last."

**[1] "Chico Estupido" means "Stupid Boy" in Spanish**

**Kill Count:**

**Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)**

**Tyler: 1 (Staci)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**Jo: 1 (Owen)**

**Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

**Sanders: 1 (Anne Maria)**

**Jasmine: 1 (Sam)**

**Ellody (?): 1 (Justin)**

**Duncan: 1 (Lorenzo)**

**Rock: 1 (Laurie)**

**Eva: 1 (Heather)**

**Courtney: 1 (Tom)**

"**Shade": 1 (Trent)**

**Sky: 1 (Topher)**

**MacArthur: 1 (Jacques)**

**Josee: 1 (Sanders)**

**Suicide: 1 (Dakota)**

**Other: 1 (Sadie)**

****And there is Day 4. I hope you liked it. I will probably have a Crack Ship up either tomorrow, later in the week, or next weekend. And I'll probably do the same for this story after the Crack Fiction. An alternating story week. Who will Katie recruit in her military? Who is Shade? And my god, What the hell is a shadow realm? (Might become it's own story after this is done) Find out next time on Total... Drama... Battle Royale!****


	6. Day 5

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Drama Battle Royale. First off, Crack Ships won't be updated as much. I will only update when I have the inspiration to write something for it. Second off, this took too long to make. Sit back and enjoy Day 5.**

* * *

Chef's lackluster job on the Chris bot was very apparent on the morning intercom. "Good morning vi- camp… ers. *voice changes to Tyler's* Get ready for the day," the bot said through the speaker.

"Tyler. I didn't know you did the morning speaker stuff," Lindsay was shocked.

"I don… never mind," Tyler just sighed. He knew there was a high chance of them dying on this island. And there was nothing they could do unless they found three gas masks. And by now, that was a slim to none chance. The shadow realm was a thing. But no one knew what it was. Except Trent.

"Does that mean you are like famous now?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay. I don't think it does. Especially since we basically already are," Beth told Lindsay.

"I'M FAMOUS?!" Lindsay was basically screaming in excitement. Tyler and Beth covered her mouth before they did.

"Look. We're probably not going to survive this bloodbath-" Tyler was cut off by Lindsay.

"People are dying?" Lindsay asked.

"That is what the night stuff is for. They tell who died in the day," Beth explained.

"Awwww. That is so sad," Lindsay looked visibly distraught.

"CAN I FINISH?" Tyler yelled. The two girls looked at him, kind of scared. "Sorry, I'm just kind of mad how we're in this situation."

"It's ok. I am too," Beth replied to Tyler.

"Anyways, I was just thinking… do you think we should just cut off our lives? Like end them?" Tyler asked. Beth looked at him like he was crazy. But she thought for a second.

"Maybe that would be the better option. I mean… we are on an island we are probably going to die on. It would probably be for the best. Like if we were in the top 10 and someone killed us. All of this would be for nothing," Beth thought out loud.

"I'm confused. What do you mean?" Lindsay asked.

"He means we should… commit suicide," Beth told her.

"I don't know. I still have so much to live for," Lindsay told the two.

"We are literally on a death island. We are, more than likely, not going to survive," Tyler explained once again.

"I mean. I guess we could. But I don't really want to," Lindsay admitted.

"We'll talk about it later," Tyler was still contemplating whether to do this or not. But now three people's lives, including his, were in his hands. He had to make the best decision he could.

* * *

"Alrighty soldiers. We got some new members," Katie told the four original members of her army, Dave, Rodney, Miles, and Alejandro. The four looked to their right. A disheveled looking Jen was looking very sad, Lightning was flexing his arms, and the duo of Ennui and Crimson, staring off into space but also looking ready for orders. "We have Jen, Lightning, Ennui, and Crimson." Katie announced the names. Miles leaned over and looked at Jen.

"What happened to Tom?" Miles asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," the fashion blogger told her. A purpleish pinkish blur came out of the bushes. It landed and struck a pose of victory. Everybody was easily able to recognize her. Josee.

"May I join this army?" Josee asked Katie. Katie scanned her.

"Do you think you got what it takes, dancer?" Katie asked.

"Absolutely," Josee replied.

"Welcome to the team," Katie shook her hand and ordered her to stand with the other soldiers. Alejandro had already played through this game. He felt an evil coming out of her. He knew something bad was going to happen. But maybe that evil could help him.

"Everybody. Drop down and give me 100 push-ups and 110 sit-ups," Katie barked. The first ones done were, surprisingly, the goths. Lightning, Alejandro, and Rodney followed shortly. The next done was Miles, followed by Dave. Josee was done next and Jen soon followed.

"Alright. I'm gonna teach you people a lesson. First off, this training is to help you have a chance of finishing alive in a battle. I would love for all of you to make it the top 10. But that's unlikely. So here's my second lesson. Kill who you want. Any distractions you have? Get rid of them. You despise someone for something? Say bye-bye. You can kill them," Katie had finished her speech.

Miles' eyes were filled with inspiration. She had someone to kill. And she knew it. The rest looked forward, unsure of what to do with this information.

"Dismissed," Katie had concluded her training. Everyone started walking away except Miles who ran through the woods, looking for her target. Alejandro had walked up to Dave.

"Do you by chance have someone to kill?" Alejandro asked.

"I mean. Not that I know of," Dave replied. "I do have people to kill. But I don't have anything against them."

"Maybe you should rethink this. Think for a moment. Look up at the **sky**. You see clouds. Let your mind picture those clouds. What do you see?" Alejandro had been making Dave think. He looked up at the sky. He did notice a shape coming out of them.

"What the… How is that even possible?" Dave asked to no one in particular.

"Just think. Let your mind come to the conclusion." Alejandro's plan was coming easier than he expected. "The **sky **is cloudy. Like your mind. Let the mind clear away its thoughts. You're left with a beautiful **sky**."

"I see it. I think I see it. It's.. it's Sky," Dave had finally come to his conclusion.

"Take this as a metaphor. How can you clear away your clouds, or your visions? You must remove them. You must take a hold of them and slowly kill them," Alejandro was putting more thoughts into Dave's head.

"I know what I have to do!" Dave replied. "Thanks Al, you're the best." Dave ran off into the woods, leaving a cringing Alejandro.

* * *

A tugging came from Sammy's tent. Who could it be? Why are they here? All of these questions ran through her mind.

"Umm.. who is it?" Sammy replied cautiously. She grabbed a dagger, just in case.

"Open up. It's me. Amy," Amy replied.

"Are you going to try and kill me?" Sammy asked.

"Why would I make you know if I was going to kill you?" Amy asked sarcastically. Sammy thought for a moment.

"Fine," Sammy begrudgingly started opening up her tent.

"Um. I know this sounds like not like me, but do you want to… to… to..," Amy was stuttering.

"-make an alliance with me?" Sammy guessed.

"Yea. That," Amy was happy that her sister had finished the sentence.

"But why me?" Sammy asked.

"Well, both of my original alliance people got killed. And I'm pretty sure no one else would want to team up with me except you because you're my sister and all. But it's ok if you don't wa-" Amy was cut off by hug from Sammy.

"Of course I will. Even though you can be bossy and stuff, I still love you," Sammy smiled. Amy had also started to hug Sammy.

"Just try not to boss me around much," Sammy told Amy.

"Ok," Amy said.

* * *

"Is he ok?" Harold asked Scarlett.

"More than likely," Scarlett replied. Cody had been in some sort of food coma for the past two days after seeing the chicken nuggets. Sierra was taking a nap, but you could see on her face how sad she was.

"Maybe if I…" Scarlett picked up the bag of chicken nuggets and tossed them out of the treehouse. Cody instantly awoke.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" Cody was upset.

"You've been in a food coma for the past two days. That was probably one of the better solutions to this problem," Scarlett told him.

"I'm gonna go grab them," Cody got up and started walking towards the exit. Scarlett held him back. "Let go of me. I just want to go get our food."

"More like your food," Harold said sarcastically.

"We can't risk you going into another food coma," Scarlett told him, clearly tired of holding him back.

"So what. I care more about the chicken nuggets than you," Cody told her. Scarlett and Harold gasped.

"You WHAT?" Scarlett screamed. "You won't like me when I'm mad. Because when I'm mad, I'm really mad," Scarlett started approaching Cody. Cody looked nervous.

"H… Hey, we can talk this out. I didn't mean that," Cody was scared.

"You didn't mean that? Because to me, it seemed like you did mean that," Scarlett was slowly getting closer to Cody. Now it was Harold's turn to hold back Scarlett. But Scarlett easily through him away. He hit the wall.

"I'm done with your childish antics. This is MY treehouse," Scarlett was getting closer to Cody. He was able to get to the exit and climb down the ladder. He grabbed the chicken nuggets and bolted to the forest. Scarlett was about to go chase him, but Harold stopped her.

"Calm down. Just calm down a little. Let's play a small game of cards," Harold offered.

"Fine. But I'm going to get my revenge on him," Scarlett accepted. Sierra had awoken from her nap.

"WHERE'S CODY?!" Sierra asked, clearly alarmed.

"He ran into the forest. Can you go get him?" Harold asked.

"CODY I'M COMING!" Sierra bolted out the exit of the tree house.

* * *

Miles walked slowly towards the tent that belonged to Rock. She had finally made her way to the tent. She peered inside the slightly open tent. Rock seemed to be studying an arrow. She could make out the word etched on it. It read "Shade." She didn't speak, but you could easily see the alarm on her face. Everyone's mind was racing about the shadow realm. No one was talking about, but it was like everyone was talking about it. She opened the tent. Rock looked at her, clearly alarmed. She put a knife to his neck.

"What kind of sick person would just banish someone to an unknown world? You're crazy and deserve to die," Miles was clearly angered.

"Woah… I'm not Shade. Please don't kill me. I'm not him. I can explain," Rock was pleading.

"Say whatever you want. You're going to die. Especially because you killed Laurie. No one can get away with killing my best friend," Miles was about to kill him.

"WAIT NO! The arrow flew through my old tent. It hit Trent and it killed him," Rock told her the story.

"Even if you didn't kill him, you still killed my friend. For that, you DIE!" Miles slit his throat. He fell to the ground and died

"Rock has been eliminated by Miles," the speaker announced in the voice of Izzy.

"No more distractions," Miles muttered to herself.

* * *

Mike and Zoey were discussing how they could possibly survive this sick competition.

"We only have two or three options. We either both get gas masks and hope that Chris tells us to do something with them. We find one gas mask and someone goes and the other stays. Or we both try our hardest and survive," Zoey told Mike the possibilities.

"There is probably only like 2 masks left. There is a slim to none possibility that we both end up getting a mask. We are pretty skillful though. But maybe we could get one gas mask. And then one of us can go and the other stays and fights," Mike was thinking out loud.

"You basically just said what I said. We can think about it later," Zoey told Mike. Cameron had been listening to the conversation for the past couple of minutes. It was like Mike and Zoey had forgotten about him. He didn't really mind though. He had already come to terms with the fact he was probably gonna die.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go get some air," Cameron told the two lovebirds. Mike and Zoey turned to him.

"Ok Cam," Zoey smiled at him. He crawled his way out of the tent.

"It's so nice out here," he thought out loud. _*fwoop* _Another dart came flying out of the bushes. It struck Cam on the knee.

"Agh," he groaned. "Why is there a dar…" He passed out from the dart. Someone jumped out of the bushes and pulled him inside them. Five minutes went by.

"I wonder why Cam hasn't come back in," Zoey told Mike.

"Let's go check," he told her. They crawled outside. There was no one there.

"Cam? Cam? CAM?!" Mike was growing worried.

"It's ok. We can find him. Go grab a weapon and we can go together," Zoey told him.

"O- Ok," Mike was teary eyed.

"He can't be too far," Zoey told him.

"Ok. Let's go find him," Mike was scared but determined.

* * *

Sky was walking through the forest, getting some fresh air. Her nightly supply runs were pretty lonely. Not even many animals were around. Everyone was sleeping. Well, mostly everyone. She remembered the night that she had to kill Topher. She felt bad about it. He was just trying to survive the hell that everyone was in. But if anyone had to survive, it would be here.

"Oh Skyyy," a voice came from somewhere around here.

"Wha- What? Who's here?" she asked to the voice.

"Oh no one. EXCEPT ME!" Dave jumped out of a bush.

"Da- Dave. What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"I'm here to clear mind," Dave replied.

"What do you mean? What is clearing your mi-" she was cut off by Dave stabbing her in the chest.

"Agh… Dave, why did you stab me?" her voice was losing sound.

"I said I had to clear my mind," he told her. He started stabbing her more.

"Why? Whhh…" Sky was dead.

"That feels so much better," he thought out loud.

"Sky has been eliminated by Dave," the speaker boomed.

* * *

"These chicken nuggets are so good," Cody told his three alliance members. The others were eating frozen pizza. It was good that Diogorina wasn't delivery. Cody took a sip of his Diet Coke. "Mat was right. Diet Coke is good," **[1]** Cody thought out loud.

"Won't be talking much longer," Scarlett thought to herself. Cody took another sip.

"That is the stu-" Cody had started gagging.

"OMG CODY-KINS! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Sierra was alarmed. Harold gasped while Scarlett smirked.

"I think someone poiso…" Cody had stopped breathing from the supposed poison.

"CODY NOOOO!" Sierra yelled.

"Cody has been eliminated by Scarlett," the speaker boomed.

"Time to add two more," Scarlett said. She grabbed a knife from a drawer. Sierra also pulled out a knife from her pocket.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE FOR KILLING MY CODY!" Sierra charged her. Scarlett did the same. Harold looked on. He was in total shock after he saw his last band member die. He grabbed a few shurikens just in case though. Instead of trying to help, his mind was scared that he might miss or Scarlett might charge him. He heard a stabbing sound. He couldn't bare to look. He heard another stab. Then another. Then another. And a fourth one. He looked up. He saw Sierra and Scarlett both lying on the ground. Scarlett was already dead from her stab wounds. Harold rushed to Sierra. He noticed there wasn't any blood on Scarlett's knife.

"Why did you stab yourself?" Harold asked.

"A world with no Cody is a world that I don't need to live in," Sierra told him, her voice quiet.

"But you can still help me. Right?" he asked.

"No," Sierra told him before stabbing herself again. "Goodbye," she died. The speaker came to life.

"Scarlett has been eliminated by Sierra," it announced. It came back on.

"Sierra has succumb to suicide," the speaker said.

Harold couldn't believe it. He was alone.

* * *

"Attention campers. It is the end of Day 5. 5 people died today. Weee *voice changes to Heather* We pay our respects to Sierra, Scarlett, Cody, Sky, and Rock. Sleep tight, because it might be your last."

* * *

Cameron and Ryan were tied to chairs with bags over their faces.

"Get this thing off me," Ryan's muffled voice came through the bag.

"This is not very safe," Cameron said.

The bags were taken off. The sight in front of them was not what they were expecting.

The two men spoke simultaneously. "WHAT THE-"

**[1] MatPat loves Diet Coke**

**Kill Count:**

**Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)**

**Tyler: 1 (Staci)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**Jo: 1 (Owen)**

**Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

**Sanders (dead): 1 (Anne Maria)**

**Jasmine: 1 (Sam)**

**Ellody (?): 1 (Justin)**

**Duncan: 1 (Lorenzo)**

**Rock (dead): 1 (Laurie)**

**Eva: 1 (Heather)**

**Courtney: 1 (Tom)**

"**Shade": 1 (Trent)**

**Sky (dead): 1 (Topher)**

**MacArthur: 1 (Jacques)**

**Josee: 1 (Sanders)**

**Miles: 1 (Rock)**

**Dave: 1 (Sky)**

**Scarlett (dead): 1 (Cody)**

**Sierra (dead): 1 (Scarlett)**

**Suicide: 2 (Dakota, Sierra)**

**Other: 1 (Sadie)**

**And that's that. Sorry this took too long. Hoping to have another chapter out in another 2-3 weeks. Peace.**


	7. Day 6

**Hey, all! I exist still. I am finishing this story. Mark my words. Welcome back to TDBR and enjoy Day 7.**

**Edit: Thanks to Dolph63 who commented about me forgetting to put Ezekiel in the kill count :)**

* * *

Harold thought over the previous night's events.

"Why did you stab yourself?"

"A world with no Cody is a world I don't need to live in."

"But you can still help me. Right?

Her last words rang through his head.

"No… Goodbye."

Sierra had given up on life.

"Might as well see if anything here is useful for me," Harold told himself. He was able to find a bag woven by Sierra to carry objects. He grabbed the convection oven, what was left of the bacon, and the 8 pizzas. He stared at the chicken nuggets. Memories started racing back to him.

The Drama Brothers were rehearsing a song.

"A one, a two, a one, two, three, four," Cody started.

The song started slow with Trent playing a guitar, which then started to change to an electric guitar. Harold started beatboxing while Cody started to play his keyboard. A few minutes later, and the rehearsal was complete.

"Thanks, guys. That was awesome!" Cody told the three guys.

The recent days flashed in his mind.

"Took you long enough."

"So what. I care more about the chicken nuggets than you."

"H… Hey, we can talk this out. I didn't mean that."

"These chicken nuggets are so good."

Harold grabbed the bag of nuggets to remember his fallen friend. He rummaged through Sierra's belongings but found nothing of interest. He decided to grab her notebook to remember her by. He went towards Scarlett's part of the treehouse. He found some canned beans and pocketed them. He found poison, which she had used to kill Cody. He then found a box that said "Mystery Item!" on the front.

"What's this?" Harold asked himself. He opened it and found a gas mask. He had a small grin on his face.

"Heh. Scarlett's good for something."

* * *

Bridgette woke up. She saw both Geoff and Brody already awake. They were talking about the situation they were in. They had talked about it almost a week. As Bridgetter watched, she finally spoke up.

"Hello?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. Geoff and Brody looked at her. Geoff gave her a kiss.

"Morning, babe," Geoff told her.

"You too," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Geoff asked.

"We're on a murder island and I'm scared we are going to have to kill people," Bridgette said.

"We probably are gonna have to eventually," Brody chipped into the conversation.

"Maybe if we kill people in the morning, we'll have a better chance to survive," Geoff mentioned. He was quickly slapped by Bridgette.

"Are you crazy?" she asked. She started to weep.

Geoff hugged her. "It's gonna be okay, Bridge," Geoff comforted her.

"Geoff has a point though," Brody said.

"I guess you're right," Bridgetter said in between sobs. "I guess we should start today. We just have to wait until the mor-"

"Good morning vi- campers. Get readddd *changes to Ezekiel's voice* e for the day. Eh."

* * *

"They even kept his annoying 'Eh.'" Noah joked with the two sisters. Emma snickered while Kitty just sat there with a small grin.

"Surprised he didn't die first," Emma said. The two snickered.

"Alright. You want to hear my plan?" Noah asked the two.

"I'm listening," Kitty said.

"We need another alliance of three for this to work. Two and four could maybe work. And weapons. But we already have those," Noah said.

"How are we going to find an alliance that isn't going to kill us?" Emma asked.

"Find people who don't want to kill anybody," Noah answered Emma.

"So basically either DJ or Dawn?" Kitty asked.

"Exactly. Maybe the Adversity Twins," Noah said.

"It's likely that Dawn is only with B because Dakota, Sam, and Staci are already dead," Emma said.

"That just leaves us with DJ, who I wouldn't be surprised if he was with Gwen or Leshawna or Geoff and Bridgette," Noah said.

"But what if we find Bridgette instead?" Kitty asked, realizing the surfer girl was a pacifist.

"But what would be different about getting her instead of DJ?" Noah asked.

"Love. The simple answer. If Geoff and Bridgette are with Brody, we have a 3v3 and it makes it more believable we 'kill' each other," Emma said, emphasizing the lie of the word "kill."

Noah thought it over. "You are right. We need to somehow find one of them. But how?" Noah thought aloud.

"Maybe we could maybe draw them in-" Emma was cut off. A knife slashed through the tent. Noah instinctively put his hands up. He got a closer look at the people who cut open their tent.

"Oh hey, it's Bridgette. You should know we were talking about you," Noah snarkily said. Bridgette put a knife to his throat.

"About what?" she asked. Geoff and Brody were outside the tent, looking surprised.

"A plan on how we could get off the murder island," Emma said. The knife was then put to her throat. She through her hands up.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"We needed an alliance of two to four and we were gonna fake die to sneak off the island," Kitty said. The knife was put to her throat. She also raised her hands up.

"How?" she asked.

"I saw Josh bring Chris drugs on a yacht," Noah said. Everybody just looked at him. "Did I forget to mention that?" he asked. "Yeah so if we fake die while Josh is bringing Chris drugs, we can get on his yacht and I'm assuming he is going to go to Playa Des Losers."

"But how does this involve me?" Bridgette inquired.

"We need your help with it, also Geoff and Brody," Emma said.

The surfers alliance looked at each other.

"Tell us more…"

* * *

Rodney had been slowly making his way to the army training, trying not to be noticed. He heard two girls talking. He pulled out a dagger for safety. The two girls turned a corner and found Rodney. He had formed a goofy grin on his face as he realized who was there. Sammy and, more importantly, Amy. He stood still and toppled over, still with the expression.

"Do you think he's ok?" Sammy asked.

"Probably. He's just weird like that," Amy said.

"Let's take him back to camp, just to be safe," Sammy told her sister. He was very heavy for the girls, but they were able to drag him to their camp. The two had to wait for him to regain his composure.

* * *

"Alright you maggots, time for training. But may I ask. Where is Lovesick?" Katie asked, referring to Rodney. The soldiers shrugged.

"Expect the unexpected. Could be dead. You never know," Katie said. "Give me 250 push-ups and 200 sit-ups. Now!"

Mike and Zoey were still trying to find Cam. He had a distraught look on his face.

"It's ok Mike. We'll find him. He isn't dead," Zoey tried to comfort him.

"Thanks, Zoey, I'm just scared. I might end up losing my best friend," Mike told her. They found a chest by a tree.

"This might be able to help to not die of dehydration," Mike said. He opened and found the usual stuff. Canned food, water, and and a weapon. But something stood out. He picked it up.

"What is that?" Zoey asked him.

"I don't know. It says mystery item on the front," Mike told her. He opened it and both of their eyes lit up.

"IT'S A GAS MASK!" Mike accidentally yelled. Then the reality set in. They only had one. There were two of them.

* * *

"Alright, soldiers. Training is done for the day," Katie told the recruits. People walked off in different directions. Alejandro was able to catch up to Josee.

"Greetings, senorita," Alejandro told her.

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly.

"I want to state an intervention of this army," he told her.

"You're telling me this, because?" Josee asked.

"You are definitely the most useful of allies I can make to execute this plan," Alejandro explained.

"Hmph. You got something right," Josee boasted.

"I do say. You are definitely the most attractive too," Alejandro tried to seduce Josee.

"Well, thank you," Josee blushed. Even she couldn't resist Alejandro.

"I can also assure you, if you help me with this intervention, you will live past the day of rebellion," Alejandro told the ice dancer.

"You have a deal," Josee said as the two shook hands.

"So, when will this rebellion happen?" Josee asked.

"The best time would be in about two days. We can let the people think they are safe, and then we strike." Alejandro thought out loud. But someone was watching the whole conversation. That person was Ennui.

"Gasp," he said with no emotion. But someone was also watching him. This was the mysterious Shade. He was cloaked in a black drape and seemed to have no legs under, but if you looked closely, you could see shoes. He readied his bow and arrow, the arrow having the black ink-like substance that had banished Trent. Shade released the arrow and it striked Ennui in the leg.

"Ow," he said with a slight hint of emotion. As his leg disappeared, he saw the black substance on the arrow. He thought of how Trent was banished to the Shadow Realm. He smirked. "Thank you," he said as his head disappeared and his body slumped to the ground. Shade shrugged and walked off, ready to find his next victims.

The speaker came on. It said "Ennui has been banished to the Shadow Realm." As Crimson heard this, she felt sad but felt a slight feeling of jealousy as well.

* * *

"Do you think he's ok?" Sammy asked. The twins had set Rodney up on a log.

"Hopefully," Amy said. "He smells like farm." His face changed to a face of shock and pain.

"Oh good. He is back," Sammy said. He slumped over, revealing an arrow in his back. They saw Duncan about 50 meters.

"RUN!" Amy exclaimed. The twins dashed for their lives and were able to escape Duncan. As they were running they heard, the speaker started and said, "*in Jen's voice* Rodney has been eliminated by Duncan."

* * *

B had been working on a new weapon. He had created multiple guns and knives to help defend himself and Dawn, though Dawn did not want to kill other people. Dawn watched as he made the weapon.

"Another knife, I see," Dawn said with a hint of sadness. She turned around. "I'm telling you. We do not really need anymore weapons." Dawn heard a thump on the ground. She turned around and saw B was gone. The almost-completed knife was on the ground along with an arrow with the etching of the name of the Shade. She was suddenly shot in the arm. With an "Oof," she rest of her body fell on the ground. Feeling weak, she grabbed the arrow B had been killed with and, intrigued, touched the black ink on the weapon which caused her index finger to disappear. She had noticed the arm in which she was shot was gone. Her legs disappeared as well. Her other arm was gone as well. She was just a chest with a face. "Oh n-"

"B has been banished to the Shadow Realm." "Dawn has been banished to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, and the Adversity Twins were sitting on a bench near their tents. It was getting dark out. They knew that the nightly announcements would come on any second.

"Attention campers. It is the end of Day 6. Four people diiii *changes to Max* ed today. But we're going to make that five right now. At this moment, a helicopter will drop a brick onto the head of unlucky victim." Mickey and Jay gulped while the other three looked at them nervously. "The victim has been chosen." The five heard a helicopter above them. DJ cowered in fear.

"I'M NOT LOOKING!" He panicked and hid under the table.

"Release." The brick fell. And it fell. It came into the view of the 4 people above the table. It landed. You could see pieces of the brain of the fallen camper. Skin was seen as well. The next thing heard was blood-curdling scream.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

"Five people died today. We pay our respects to Ennui, Rodney, B, Dawn, and Jay. Sleep tight, because it might be your last."

* * *

**Kill Count:**

**Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)**

**Tyler: 1 (Staci)**

**Ezekiel: 1 (Tammy)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**Jo: 1 (Owen)**

**Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

**Sanders (dead): 1 (Anne Maria)**

**Jasmine: 1 (Sam)**

**Ellody (?): 1 (Justin)**

**Duncan: 2 (Lorenzo, Rodney)**

**Rock (dead): 1 (Laurie)**

**Eva: 1 (Heather)**

**Courtney: 1 (Tom)**

**"Shade": 4 (Trent, B, Dawn, Ennui)**

**Sky (dead): 1 (Topher)**

**MacArthur: 1 (Jacques)**

**Josee: 1 (Sanders)**

**Miles: 1 (Rock)**

**Dave: 1 (Sky)**

**Scarlett (dead): 1 (Cody)**

**Sierra (dead): 1 (Scarlett)**

**Suicide: 2 (Dakota, Sierra)**

**Other: 2 (Sadie, Jay)**

* * *

**I'm back. I know you might be mad at me for killing off Dawn, but don't worry. She still exists in other stories and worlds. Maybe even this one. But we won't talk about that yet. So fun fact. This was originally going to be a gladiator season until I realized I'm not very good at writing competition stories. I think this turned out much better. Stay tuned for next chapter which will come sooner because Christmas. Bye!**


	8. Day 7: The Outrage

**Hey all! Welcome back to TDBR! This isn't a really big chapter for the story. This is basically just people slowly starting to find out the truth. I didn't really have any plans for Day 7 so I made this instead. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A rather uneventful day occurred on Pahkitew Island on Day 7. Only two were killed and one gas mask was found, but we'll get to that later. Instead, let's take a look at the world, which has been revolving around the kidnapped campers.

* * *

"It has been one week after what is being called the 'Total Drama Kidnappings,'" a news reporter told the camera and the audience.

"There has still been no sign of the contestants," another reporter said.

"Most believe they are being held at Pahkitew Island, Total Drama's most recent location," the first reporter continued. "But the island's location is a mystery."

"We have reached out to Don Rackenback and Chris McLean, the show's previous hosts. Rackenback has stated he has no affiliation with the kidnappings, while McLean has not replied," the second reporter explained. A computer mouse came from the side of the screen and closed out of the video. Multiple tabs were open on the computer. Most of them were news sources, but there were two other tabs. One was a Google Docs and the other was of a messaging site, named Discourse **(1)**. The mouse went to the Discourse tab and clicked on it. The mouse clicked on "The Affiliates," a group chat. The right of the screen showed the people in the group chat. Some names were real and some were aliases.

"It's all the same. I can not find any new information," the computer typed. It was sent in the group chat. The username was "Save Him" with a photo of Noah as the profile picture.

A girl of Indian heritage sat at a desk, looking through news articles in a college dorm. This was one of Noah's older sisters, Alicia. Alicia and Noah were very close when they both lived with their parents. After getting accepted for Total Drama, her and Noah were still close, even if they didn't see each other often. When he got kidnapped, Alicia tried everything to get Noah back and was still trying.

"Tell me about it," Leshiniqua typed in the chat. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Make that email number 869," Don told the chat.

"Nice," the person going by "Dark Web Hunter" joked.

"Anything new?" Alicia asked.

"If you want some coke, than yes," DWH said.

"Not time for jokes," one of Ellody and Mary's friends, Karry, said.

"Hey. I haven't gotten anything with Milton's money," DWH admitted.

"Good," Mr. Milton typed.

Mr. Milton, Dakota's father, entrusted the Dark Web Hunter (aka Kyle, Gwen's brother) with $100k, just in case if something came up. If Chris was doing this, he probably would try to milk as much money out of this as possible.

Kyle was a skinny boy, probably in middle school. He had a small infatuation with the dark web and would constantly search through it. Even if he was annoying, he still loved his older sister, Gwen.

Karry was a white female with short brown hair. She had on similar clothing to Mary and Ellody, but didn't have glasses. She had good tracking skills, something that could be useful for the group.

Alicia was always able to find clues and small easter eggs, even some that weren't even easter eggs. She was basically fluent in morse code.

Don, however, could be the most important of the group. He was the only one of them to have contact with Chris and Josh. Neither of them would respond to his messages. He also had contacts with interns, who didn't know what was happening. The interns said Chris sent them home a few days before the kidnappings, which could suggest Chris was behind this.

The rest of the group helped in small ways or were just along for the ride.

Alicia looked through the next video on the next news site. It was also a hub for Total Drama news and information. It was basically the same video but with different people. She had an idea to look through the source code of the site. She didn't usually do this because sources codes are pretty long. She scrolled through it when something caught her eye.

This new site could be a lead. She clicked on the link. The website was very sketchy. It looked like it was from the late 90s or early 2000s. The top of the website had words written in Comic Sans.

**Total Drama Battle Royale**

**73 Campers fight for their lives**

**News is updated live**

A little more down, the news had been updated an hour before she looked at the site.

**Gas Mask #4 has been found by Beardo**

A gas mask? Why would there be gas masks? Scrolling down more, she saw this.

**Day #6 has come to a close**

Finally, one more news bulletin was at the bottom.

**Jay has been eliminated**

Alicia gasped. Jay was one of the contestants on the Ridonculous Race. If this was true, he was dead. If this was true, more contestants were dead. She minimized the tab to regain her composure.

"_Stay calm, stay calm,_" she thought to herself. This was a joke. Right?

She reopened the tab and saw links that guided her to other parts of the site.

**Campers Rules Day #1 Day #2 Day #3 Day #4 Day #5 Day #6 Contact**

She clicked on the Rules link first.

**73 past competitors have been brought back to Pahkitew Island to fight for their lives. Gas will slowly encircle the island, but 5 gas masks are placed throughout the island. The last one standing wins.**

Chills ran down her spine. She went back and clicked on Campers. The page showed 73 contestants from the show. Some of them had been grayed out. She noticed Jay was one of them, meaning these people were probably dead. She frantically searched for Noah. She found him on the page and, fortunately, he was alive. She felt bad for the others who had died. She copied the link and went to Discourse.

"I found this in the source code of a Total Drama news site. I don't know if it's real though. ," Alicia typed on the chat. Silence.

"Holy shit," Leshiniqua typed.

"...," Karry posted.

Kyle looked through the page.

"Did you click the contact link?" DWH asked.

"No. Why?" Alicia typed. She immediately realized how stupid this was.

"Because that could be a contact that could give us info. That's why," Kyle told her.

"I realized after sending that," she said.

"Doesn't matter. See if you can buy something from them," Karry typed.

"That's a stretch," Alicia said.

"But doesn't Chris like money?" Leshiniqua added.

"Good point," Alicia replied.

"Please, if you can. Please see if they have anything about Dakota," Milton replied, clearly sad.

"Will try," DWH said. Kyle went to the Contact link. It opened up with a contact page with a reason for contact and an email address. It was a list. The options were inquiry and purchase.

"Bingo," DWH posted a photo of the list for contact. "But I'm going to make a new email first."

"Good idea," Karry replied.

"Wait a minute," Kyle typed. A new update to the site had popped up. Kyle went to the front page. The front page had a new bulletin from about a minute ago.

**Carrie and Devin have been eliminated.**

"And two more are dead," Kyle posted.

"R.I.P to Carrie and Devin," Karry typed.

After making his new email, Kyle went back to the site and typed a message with purchase as his reason for contact.

**Hello. I am a big fan of Dakota and I was wondering if you had anything I could purchase related to her. And how much will it cost? Thanks, Dakota's Biggest Fan.**

"You think this is good?" DWH posted a screenshot of the message.

"Yes," Mr. Milton replied. "I have to go." Milton logged off. DWH sent the message.

A few minutes later, a reply came in. The reply wrote this:

**Dakota's Suicide Note (Copy): $100**

**Dakota's Suicide on Video: $345**

**Bundle (Includes Authentic Suicide Note and Video): $845**

**Tell us the largest city near you**

"For Dark Web stuff, this is pretty cheap," DWH typed and posted a photo of the offers. "About the price for drugs," Kyle said.

"Probably cuz Chris is on drugs," Leshiniqua replied.

"I'm getting the bundle," Kyle told the group.

Kyle replied to the email.

**I'll have the bundle. Toronto, Canada.**

Kyle sent the message. Almost immediately, he got a reply.

**Alley behind Toni's. 5:00 AM Tomorrow. Sharp.**

"Do you really think this safe?" Alicia asked DWH.

"It's the only way," Kyle replied. "I'm getting off for the night. I need enough rest for tomorrow morning."

* * *

It was 3:30 AM the next morning. Kyle was getting ready. He grabbed a backpack to carry Dakota's stuff, a ski mask, and a knife for safety. Toni's was about an hour walk away from his house. He slipped out of his house.

* * *

"You think he's dead yet?" Don asked.

"Possibly," Alicia replied.

"But I lived! **(2)**" DWH typed.

"Oh thank god," Milton replied.

"Good or bad news first?" Kyle asked.

"Good," Milton said.

"I got the stuff," DWH posted a photo of the note and a VHS tape with "Dakota's Suicide" written on white paper taped to the side.

"What's the bad news?" Milton asked, fearing the worst.

"It was real," DWH replied. Milton's heart sank.

"Wait. So that means…" Karry started to type. "Oh god."

* * *

**(1) Basically Discord but add a u,s, and e and get rid of the d**

**(2) "Sadly I died... but I lived!" -Heavy, 2019 (Heavy is Dead)**

* * *

Kill Count:

Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor)

Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)

Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)

Tyler: 1 (Staci)

Ezekiel: 1 (Tammy)

Shawn: 1 (Sugar)

Mike: 1 (Pete)

Jo: 1 (Owen)

Max (dead): 1 (Max)

Sanders (dead): 1 (Anne Maria)

Jasmine: 1 (Sam)

Ellody (?): 1 (Justin)

Duncan: 2 (Lorenzo, Rodney)

Rock (dead): 1 (Laurie)

Eva: 1 (Heather)

Courtney: 1 (Tom)

"Shade": 4 (Trent, B, Dawn, Ennui)

Sky (dead): 1 (Topher)

MacArthur: 1 (Jacques)

Josee: 1 (Sanders)

Miles: 1 (Rock)

Dave: 1 (Sky)

Scarlett (dead): 1 (Cody)

Sierra (dead): 1 (Scarlett)

Unknown: 2 (Carrie, Devin)

Suicide: 2 (Dakota, Sierra)

Other: 2 (Sadie, Jay)

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's different but I liked it and I hope you did too. Updates are probably gonna be less frequent for two reasons. **

**1\. School is starting back up.**

**2\. I want to right more for my new story, Total Pokemon Island.**

**Peace!**


	9. Day 8

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Drama Battle Royale. This chapter has a lot to pack in, but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Good mor… *changes to Dave* ...ning vi-campers. Get ready for th-" the speaker completely stopped working. Beardo made a rooster cry.

Ella yawned and woke up. "Good morning, Beardo," Ella greeted.

"Hi, Ella," Beardo said back. "Do you still want to stay here?" Beardo asked.

"Of course," Ella replied.

"If you want to stay with me for awhile, we should probably go get your stuff back at your camp," Beardo suggested.

"No worries. I have everything I already need," Ella assured Beardo. She looked at him lovingly.

"Look, Ella. I'm pretty sure you like me. But I just don't have the same feelings for you. I'm sorry," Beardo confessed.

"Oh… Oh, that's fi- fine," Ella was holding back tears. "I'm going to step out for a minute." Ella ran back to her camp without saying anything else to the man she loved.

* * *

"Attention!" Katie barked. Her troops saluted. "At ease. You maggots have to get stronger. 325 sit-ups and 275 push-ups. You guys also need aiming training if you want to live. So start. NOW!" The troops started to train, except Alejandro. He walked up to the sergeant.

"What do ya want?" Katie asked.

"I think I'm going to start with my aiming," Alejandro told her.

"That's fine," Katie told the Spaniard.

"Ok. Thanks," Alejandro told the sergeant. He whipped out his gun and shot Katie in the chest. The other campers stopped their exercises and looked at the two.

"Help…" Katie groaned. Miles ran to the wounded sergeant. She knelt to the ground and pulled out a first aid kit. As she started to treat Katie, Josee pulled out her pistol and shot Miles in the head, killing her instantly. Chaos ensued. Jen, Lightning, and Crimson stood on one side and Alejandro, Josee, and Dave stood on the other. The six stared. Dave pulled out two throwing stars and threw both at Jen. She fell to the ground. The five pulled out guns and started firing. Dave was shot in the neck by Lightning and Alejandro hit Crimson in the chest. Dave was dead instantly and Crimson slowly slipped out of consciousness. Suddenly, Ella came running towards the commotion.

"Friends. Please stop. We can work this out," Ella tried to calm the situation.

"Sorry, princess girl, but Lightning's gotta kill these two. And you as well," Lightning told Ella as he pointed the gun at Ella. A shot was heard.

Lightning fell to the ground with a bullet wound in his head. Beardo came towards the shots on the happy tiger.

"Ella, come on!" Beardo told the girl. Ella ran towards Beardo. Josee pointed the gun towards Ella.

"Duck!" Beardo commanded. Ella ducked as well as Beardo and the tiger. Ella jumped on the tiger.

"Run!" Beardo commanded the tiger. The tiger ran swiftly away from the battle. Alejandro and Josee stood there. Josee looked at Alejandro.

"We did it! Yes!" Josee cheered. She kissed Alejandro. The two hugged. Alejandro pulled out a knife and stabbed Josee in the back. She fell to the ground. Josee looked at Alejandro.

"You're too good at… this…" Josee told Alejandro.

"I know," Alejandro smirked as Josee released her last breath. Alejandro walked away from the mess.

"I am too good at this," Alejandro told himself as he walked into the forest.

* * *

"Ella, you really shouldn't have done that," Beardo told the girl. Ella looked down at the moving ground in shame.

"You know how dangerous it is out there," Beardo continued. Ella nodded.

"I want to keep you safe, but I know if it comes down to us, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Beardo said. Ella looked up at him.

"R- Really?" Ella asked.

"Of course," Beardo replied. "I want you to have something when we get back to camp."

* * *

The speaker turned on and Duncan looked up.

"Katie has been eliminated by Alejandro."

"Miles has been eliminated by Josee."

"Jen has been eliminated by Dave."

"Dave has been eliminated by Lightning."

"Crimson has been eliminated by Alejandro."

"Lightning has been eliminated by Beardo."

"Josee has been eliminated by Alejandro." The seven lines were all said in Kitty's voice.

Duncan smirked. He started whittling a stick. "Just a few more."

* * *

"Wow. That's a lot of people," Zoey thought out loud.

"I know. I know," Mike tried to comfort Zoey.

* * *

"I really wish that wasn't in my voice," Kitty told Emma and Noah.

"Yea. Your voice announcing deaths is oddly creepy," Emma replied.

"So, we're doing my plan tonight. Is that good?" Noah asked.

"Yep," Emma told her boyfriend.

"We need to tell the surfers than," Noah told the two.

"I can go do it really fast," Kitty said.

"I'm coming with you," Emma told Kitty.

"Fiiiiine," Kitty groaned.

* * *

Alejandro was still walking through the forest. His campsite was pretty far from the training area. As he took a turn, he saw Amy and Sammy sitting on tree stumps. Alejandro smirked.

"Two more kills," he whispered. He pulled out a knife and slowly walked towards the twins. Suddenly, an arrow pierced through his leg. Alejandro fell. The twins looked at the Spaniard, who's leg disappeared.

Amy stared at Alejandro, lovestruck. Sammy grabbed her twin's hand firmly and dragged her away.

"Amy, snap out of it!" Sammy yelled at her sister.

"Hm. What? Weren't we at the stumps a second ago?" Amy asked.

"Yes. But you saw Alejandro," Sammy told Amy. Amy looked ashamed.

* * *

Jo and Brick ran through the forest. When they turned the corner, they saw what was left of Alejandro's body. His legs and arms were gone. His torso and head was left. Brick walked towards Alejandro.

"Do you need help?" Brick asked.

"Yes because it's not like I'm going to disappear in a few seconds. I'm already going to die. There's no need to help me," Alejandro told Brick. Alejandro's torso disappeared. He looked scared and Brick was shocked.

"But thanks for the offer," Alejandro said as his head disappeared. Jo walked to Brick.

"Where'd Showoff go?" Jo asked.

"The Shadow Realm," Brick replied. As he said that, the speaker came to life.

"Alejandro has been banished to the Shadow Realm."

"Hmph, what did it look like?" Jo asked snarkily.

"He just disappeared. It was like his body was consumed by a shadow. The body would disappear and then reappear before disappearing again." Brick tried to explain what happened but was failing. Jo looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yea… ok," Jo spoke.

* * *

Leshawna, Gwen, DJ, and Mickey were searching for loot. Mickey and Gwen were in one group and Leshawna and DJ were in another. Nothing was being found. But something caught DJ's eye. In a tree, a chest was sitting on a branch. DJ started to climb up the tree as Leshawna looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Leshawna seemed surprised.

"I see something up here," DJ replied. He grabbed the chest and jumped down. DJ opened up the chest. There was food, water, and something in a box.

"What is it?" Leshawna spoke. DJ grabbed the box and looked inside. There was a gas mask.

"Nice find, Deej," Leshawna told the boy.

* * *

Scott opened up a chest. There was nothing in it. "Oh come on. Why do you people have to look through this shit?" Scott whispered to himself. He looked at the nearby gas and put on his gas mask. He checked his surroundings when he saw something. Duncan was glaring at him from about 150 feet away. Scott smirked.

"Bring it on, animal lover," he yelled. Duncan pulled out a pistol and ran towards the dirt farmer. Scott grabbed a few daggers and started to throw them. Duncan dodged all of them. Duncan shot two bullets and missed both. Scott pulled out his own gun and shot at Duncan. Duncan ran and dodged the bullets. Duncan scurried back into the forest.

"Wimp," Scott told himself. A little behind Scott, Courtney had watched the whole exchange.

* * *

The tiger laid down and allowed Beardo and Ella to get off. Ella looked up at Beardo.

"Thank you for saving me," Ella thanked Beardo.

"No problem," Beardo replied.

"So, what did you want me to have?" Ella asked.

"Oh yea. I'll be right back," Beardo told the girl as he went into his tent. He came back out holding a box. Ella noticed two words on the sides of the box. The box said "Mystery Item!"

"Oooh, I like surprises!" Ella told Beardo.

"Open it," Beardo told the girl. Beardo handed the box to the Fairytale Princess.

Ella opened up the box to reveal a gas mask. Beardo made the sound of finding an object in "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time."

"A gas mask? Why?" Ella asked.

"It'll help you be a little safer. And I want that for you," Beardo replied.

"Oh. Thank you," Ella blushed. Beardo smiled and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Chef looked at a computer and saw that five gas masks had been found. He picked up something that looked like a voice recorder. He spoke into it.

"If you have a gas mask, please come to the beach," Chef stated. He dropped the recorder, grabbed a gas mask, and ran.

* * *

DJ and Ella were the first to arrive at the beach. They looked around until they saw a boat. Chef was inside of it. The two ran towards the boat.

* * *

Gerry put on his gas mask and ran to the gas. He ran inside of it. About 50 feet into the gas, he began to have trouble breathing. He started to run back towards the safe area but collapsed. The speaker turned on.

"Gerry has been eliminated by B." Gerry had found B's fake gas mask.

* * *

Harold ran as fast as he could to the beach. He arrived and saw the boat. DJ and Ella were already waiting for others. Mike ran towards Harold.

"Phew," Mike said as he saw the boat.

"Let's go. We don't want to be left behind," Harold told Mike. Mike nodded. The two ran towards the boat.

* * *

Scott ran to the gas. He looked around and noticed Duncan to his left.

"Ready for round 2?" Scott asked sarcastically. Duncan dashed towards him. As he got ready to tackle Scott, he was shot by an arrow. Duncan fell to the ground. Scott was confused. He looked around until he noticed Courtney about 3 yards away, already charging at him.

Scott had little time to react as he was pushed to the ground. Courtney took his gas mask off his head, put it on herself, and dashed to the beach. She dragged the dirt farmer farther into the zone. Courtney let go of Scott and ran. Scott got back up, but was immediately put back down by an arrow to the chest. Scott was having trouble breathing. His torso disappeared. His arms disappeared. Just as he was about to die, his head disappeared. The speaker, once again, turned on.

"Duncan has been eliminated by Courtney."

"Scott has been banished to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

Courtney ran to the beach and noticed the boat. She dashed for the boat and got on. The five on the boat were breathing heavily.

"We… We did it. We survived," Harold gasped through his gas mask.

* * *

It was turning dusk. The sun was going down. The alive were getting ready to sleep through another night. A figure appeared behind a tree. He ran out from behind the tree followed by two females. These three people were Noah, Emma, and Kitty.

Emma looked around the area they were in. "And where are the others?" Emma asked a rhetorical question. She saw a woman run towards the trio. Two men followed behind her.

"Right there," Noah replied dryly. Bridgette looked at the three. The surfer girl looked nervous.

"Are you really sure this will work?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"You just have to trust me on this one," Noah replied. "Take your guns out." The six took out guns, ranging from pistols to a shotgun. "On the count of three, we 'shoot' our guns. One, two, three!" The six moved their guns to look like they shot at each other. The six fell to ground to act dead.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Brody started to whisper.

"Not to be rude, but I think this plan isn't working."

"Just be patient. When the yacht comes, we run towards it," Noah spoke.

* * *

Chris looked through a camera. He laughed.

"I expected more from a schemer, Noah."

* * *

The ground began to shake under the six.

"What's happening?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know!" Noah replied. The six were brought underground. Geoff was the first to stand. He saw an animatronic bear about to shoot lasers out of its arm.

"Oh god." Geoff stepped back. Noah picked his head up and saw the robot. He began to crawl backwards. The bear looked directly at him. Noah covered his face in fear.

Suddenly, someone tore the bear in half. A large shape stood behind it. Noah looked at the person. It was Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" Noah was confused.

"No time to waste. I'll answer questions later. We have to go. Now!" Ryan exclaimed. The rest of the group stood up and ran with Ryan. Ryan led the six through a series of turns until he came to a room. It was secluded and secret. Ryan ushered the six into the room before running in and closing it.

The room was like a small house. It had a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a living room. There was also an office space.

Cameron walked out of the kitchen and looked at the seven. He looked confused.

"Um… hi?" Cameron spoke.

Ryan looked at Cameron. "Let's go to the office," Ryan told Cameron. Cameron nodded his head. Ryan led the six to the office.

Ryan let Noah in and told the rest to stay put and make themselves at home.

Ryan and Noah sat down. A few monitors were in the room and someone was looking at them.

"Noah, though I applaud you for your effort, you did something very stupid," the person said.

"You don't think I already knew that?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Let's end the small talk and get down to business," the person spoke as they spun their chair around. Noah looked at the person in the chair. The person in the chair was Ellody.

Noah spoke in a snarky attitude, "Let me guess. Leonard is secretly still alive?"

Chris spoke to himself.

"Damnit!" Chris picked up his phone and called Josh.

"It's Chris. The public knows to much. Get them and bring them to me. And the five who Chef took." Chris dropped the call.

* * *

**Kill Count:**

**Izzy: 4 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)**

**Tyler: 1 (Staci)**

**Ezekiel: 1 (Tammy)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**Jo: 1 (Owen)**

**Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

**Sanders (dead): 1 (Anne Maria)**

**Jasmine: 1 (Sam)**

**Ellody: 1 (Justin)**

**Duncan (dead): 2 (Lorenzo, Rodney)**

**Rock (dead): 1 (Laurie)**

**Eva: 1 (Heather)**

**Courtney: 2 (Tom, Duncan)**

**"Shade": 6 (Trent, B, Dawn, Ennui, Alejandro, Scott)**

**Sky (dead): 1 (Topher)**

**MacArthur: 1 (Jacques)**

**Josee (dead): 1 (Sanders)**

**Miles (dead): 1 (Rock)**

**Dave (dead): 2 (Sky, Jen)**

**Scarlett (dead): 1 (Cody)**

**Sierra (dead): 1 (Scarlett)**

**Alejandro (dead): 2 (Katie, Crimson**

**Lightning (dead): 1 (Dave)**

**Josee (dead): 1 (Miles)**

**Beardo: 1 (Lightning)**

**B (dead): 1 (Gerry)**

**Unknown: 2 (Carrie, Devin)**

**Suicide: 2 (Dakota, Sierra)**

**Other: 2 (Sadie, Jay)**

* * *

**And that's the chapter. I hope that Ellody still being alive wasn't predictable. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Peace!**


	10. Day 9 and The Beginning of Day 10

**Hey all! Welcome back to TDBR. This chapter is shorter than normal because I was beginning to run out of ideas for the last few people left alive, so this chapter will show our top 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Good morning vi- *changes to Leshawna* campers. Get ready for the day."

"Is it time?" Beth asked. Tyler nodded his head sadly.

"I hate Chris," Tyler spoke. He pulled out a pistol and put in the middle of the three.

"Who's first?" Tyler spoke. There was silence until Beth spoke up.

"I'll do it," Beth spoke up. The girl grabbed the pistol and put it to her head. She let out a small whimper before pulling the trigger, ending her life.

Lindsay and Tyler jumped at the noise. Lindsay began to cry and blood seeped out of Beth's head.

"It's ok, Lindsay," Tyler tried to comfort his girlfriend. Lindsay weeped and grabbed the gun. She looked at Tyler. She smiled nervously.

"Bye." Lindsay shot herself in the head. She slumped to the side and blood began to pour out of her head.

Tyler looked at the two corpses. The jock began to whimper. He grabbed the gun from under Lindsay. Tyler whispered four words to himself.

"I hate you, Chris." Tyler pulled the trigger and slumped forward, dead.

The speaker turned on. "Beth, Lindsay, and Tyler have succumb to suicide."

* * *

Zoey looked at the ground. She felt remorse for the trio who had killed themselves. She pulled out her necklace that was given to her from Mike.

"I promise I'll see you soon."

* * *

Brick and Jo walked through the forest. Sometimes, fresh air is what the two needed to calm down.

"You know, McGee, I kind of don't hate you anymore," Jo spoke.

"Thanks?" Brick spoke.

The two came across Amy and Sammy. They stood behind a tree.

"Two more down." Jo was about to pull out some daggers before Brick stopped her.

"You shouldn't do-." Jo looked around while Brick was speaking and saw MacArthur behind the two, with a gun pointed where Brick was.

"DUCK!" Jo exclaimed. The jockette pulled the cadet down right before the bullet would've hit his head. Jo pulled out a gun and shot MacArthur in the chest before she could do anything else.

Brick was in shock. "You- you saved my life!" Brick exclaimed.

"All in a day's work," Jo replied. Suddenly, an arrow flew into Jo's chest.

Brick looked on in horror. "Oh god!" Jo's chest disappeared from her body.

"Oh no. Not now," Jo spoke.

Brick looked around and saw the infamous Shade. Pulling out a gun, Brick shot at the cloaked figure, but he dodged. Shade ran off back into the woods. Brick looked back down at what was left of Jo. Her arms had disappeared already and her head was flashing.

Jo looked up at Brick and smirked weakly before her head disappeared.

Brick looked up and saw the twins with horrified expressions on their face. Brick smiled sheepishly at the two.

"I'm gonna go now." Brick ran off into the forest.

"I think we should leave," Amy spoke.

"Yep," her sister replied as Jo's legs disappeared.

As the two got ready to run, another arrow flew towards the two, this time connecting with Sammy.

Sammy fell to the ground as Amy looked on. The arrow struck her leg, which caused it to disappear. Amy looked around and saw the figure run off, done with his job.

"Go! Before he or she or whatever comes back," Sammy spoke.

Amy formed tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Sammy spoke, her fate sealed.

Amy closed her eyes and looked to the path in the forest and ran off.

The speaker came on. "Jo and Samey have been banished to the Shadow Realm."

* * *

A few minutes passed before it turned back on. "MacArthur has been eliminated by Jo."

"Six already? It's not even 12 yet!" Shawn spoke.

"That shadow guy has killed a lot. If I think though, only twelve more people have to bite the dust before the top ten," Jasmine said.

"I guess that's a good thing," Shawn said. This caused Jasmine to slap the Zombie Nut in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shawn asked.

"For saying that people dying is a good thing," Jasmine spoke.

"Yea, I guess that's not a very good thing," Shawn said.

* * *

Eva and Izzy walked through the forest. Izzy's shoulders were slumped and she had a bored expression on her face.

"I'm booooored," Izzy said.

"I don't care," Eva replied.

"I want to kill somebody," Izzy spoke.

"...You're crazy," Eva said.

Izzy perked up when she saw three people walking through the forest.

"Ooooh! People to kill!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I don't really know why you like this," Eva spoke.

Meanwhile, Gwen, Leshawna, and Mickey walked through the forest. The loner and the ghetto girl talked to each other while Mickey walked behind the two.

At the same time, Izzy pulled out a grenade and threw it at the Adversity Twin. The grenade hit the boy in the head.

"Ow," the boy spoke. Gwen and Leshawna turned around to look at the boy. Seeing a grenade at the boy's feet, the two girls ran away. Mickey looked down and also saw the grenade.

"Guys! Wai-." It was too late. The grenade exploded, ending the boy's life.

The speaker turned on. "Mickey has been eliminated by Izzy."

* * *

Leshawna and Gwen had come to spot where they could stop running.

"Poor kid." Leshawna gasped for air.

"Yea," Gwen replied. "He was too young."

Shade walked from where he had murdered Jo and Amy. As the cloaked figure moved down the path, he saw Gwen and Leshawna catching their breath. Shade smirked at the two girls.

He pulled out his bow and arrow, with his name etched on the arrow. He took out a bottle of what looked like black ink. Shade dipped the tip of the arrow into the substance and a drop of it fell onto the grass. The strand of grass disappeared into the Shadow Realm. The cloaked man readied his arrow. He pulled the string of the bow back, and shot at Leshawna.

Leshawna looked in the direction of the arrow. Before she could react, it struck her in the knee.

Gwen saw this and gasped. She looked around and saw Shade, readying another arrow. Before he could shoot, Gwen scurried off into the forest.

Shade sighed at the girl running away. He walked towards the ghetto girl. Leshawna looked up at the cloaked figure.

"What do you want? Wanna see me die?" Leshawna spoke.

The man shook his head and took off his hood. Leshawna gasped, then thought for a second.

"Looks like you wanted revenge,-." Leshawna's head disappeared, cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

Shade pulled his hood back on his head and walked off, whistling to himself.

"Leshawna has been banished to the Shadow Realm. Only one needs to perish, beeeee *changes to Eva* fore the final ten."

* * *

Shawn perked an eyebrow up.

"Only one? I thought that there were way more," Shawn spoke.

"Guess you can't count," Jasmine laughed.

"But... I thought… I guess you were right," Shawn said. The Zombie Nut laughed.

* * *

The sun was setting, and the rest of competitors alive were thinking about their partners, friendships, and, in Amy's case, siblings.

Beardo started a fire, and grabbed some raw fish from his tent. He began to cook them over the fire.

* * *

Zoey looked at Mike's necklace he gave to Zoey. She hugged it.

* * *

Brick looked at the ground, deep in thought. The cadet shed a tear.

* * *

Stephanie thought of Ryan. He was still alive. The speaker hadn't gone off for him. So he was out there. Right?

* * *

Beardo ate his fish that had finished cooking and drank a bottle of water. He threw what was left of his water into the fire, putting it out. He looked at the sky and saw a crescent moon. He went inside his tent and fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone fell asleep in their tents, except one person. This person was Izzy. She crept through the forest and came to a tent. The crazy girl slowly opened up the tent. The person inside of it was Eva. Izzy pulled out a gun.

"I'm sorry, Eva." After Izzy said that, Eva's eyes shot open. Izzy gasped and fumbled with her gun, before pointing it at Eva's head.

"Iz-" Izzy shot Eva right in the head, killing her.

A dart flew into Izzy. The girl's eyes drooped and she passed out.

* * *

Izzy opened her eyes to see that she was back at the middle of the island in a glass cage. The gas encircled around the final ten, who were also getting up. Chris stood where the chests were.

"Hello, competitors. Welcome back to the Middle," Chris stated. "You each have your weapons that you found throughout the island. Zombie Freak has his sniper, Explosives Chick has 10 grenades, Relies on Mike has Mike's gun, Soggy McGee has a pistol, the new Samey has daggers, Intimidation Girl has a bow and arrow, Shade has his signature bow and arrow and his Shadow Substance, UnGoth Girl has a knife, HumanBox has another pistol, and Eva 2.0 has throwing stars."

"You're a sadistic bitch," Gwen spoke up.

"I know that," Chris said. "You ten have to fight for your lives, and whoever is last alive, gets to go home. Before we start, Shade, do you mind revealing who you are?"

Shade took off his hood, revealing a very pale Ezekiel. His skin was very white, and his hair had turned black.

Ezekiel talked in gibberish.

"He said, 'Fear me, mortals, as you will meet the same fate as your friends,'" Chris stated.

"What did you do to him?" Zoey asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Don't ask me. Ask the demon who has taken over Ezekiel's body," Chris spoke.

"A demon?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Yep," Chris replied.

The rest of the competitors were stunned and Chris laughed.

"Now that we know everyone, let us begin!" Chris yelled. The glass cages fell into the ground.

Two things happened at the moment. The first was that Ezekiel readied an arrow almost immediately and shot at Jasmine, who was at the opposite side of the Middle. The arrow connected in Jasmine's chest. The girl fell to the ground.

Shawn gasped at this. He grabbed his sniper off of the ground and aimed it at the demon.

"YOU BITCH!" Shawn exclaimed as he shot the bullet in the sniper at Ezekiel's head. The bullet connected and ended the demon's life. Though the demon was immortal, Ezekiel's body was not.

The demon returned to the Shadow Realm.

Shawn was about to run to his wounded girlfriend, but an explosion sounded.

During Shawn's kill, Izzy had pulled out a C4 control stick out of her bra and pressed the button. At the middle of the Middle, an explosion went off, destroying the small area of the chests. Chris, who was standing there, flashed a blue color, revealing he was a hologram.

"Did you really think that was going to work? That I was actually standing here?" Chris spoke.

"No," Izzy replied. A platform rose from where the chest area had been. The platform held nine people. On the left side was Cameron, a glaring Kitty, and Ryan. On the right side was Geoff, Brody, and Bridgette. The middle held Noah and Emma. The front of the platform held a smirking genius.

"Hello there," the girl spoke.

Chris turned his head around and saw the nine people. He glared at the girl in the front.

"Ellody." **(1)**

* * *

**(1) "Hello there." "General Kenobi."**

* * *

**Kill Count:**

**Izzy: 6 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor, Mickey, Eva)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)**

**Tyler (dead): 1 (Staci)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**Jo (dead): 2 (Owen, MacArthur)**

**Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

**Sanders (dead): 1 (Anne Maria)**

**Jasmine (dead): 1 (Sam)**

**Ellody: 1 (Justin)**

**Duncan (dead): 2 (Lorenzo, Rodney)**

**Rock (dead): 1 (Laurie)**

**Eva (dead): 1 (Heather)**

**Courtney: 2 (Tom, Duncan)**

**Ezekiel/Shade (dead): 11 (Tammy, Trent, B, Dawn, Ennui, Alejandro, Scott, Jo, Sammy, Leshawna, Jasmine)**

**Sky (dead): 1 (Topher)**

**MacArthur (dead): 1 (Jacques)**

**Josee (dead): 1 (Sanders)**

**Miles (dead): 1 (Rock)**

**Dave (dead): 2 (Sky, Jen)**

**Scarlett (dead): 1 (Cody)**

**Sierra (dead): 1 (Scarlett)**

**Alejandro (dead): 2 (Katie, Crimson)**

**Lightning (dead): 1 (Dave)**

**Josee (dead): 1 (Miles)**

**Beardo: 1 (Lightning)**

**B (dead): 1 (Gerry)**

**Unknown: 2 (Carrie, Devin)**

**Suicide: 5 (Dakota, Sierra, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler)**

**Other: 2 (Sadie, Jay)**

* * *

**So that's Day 9 and the beginning of Day 10. As the numbers dwindled down, I would assume some people were thinking that Ezekiel was Shade the whole time, which was true. The next chapter will be a prequel to the story, which sets up how Izzy knows Ellody. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace!**


	11. Izzy x Ellody (Prologue)

**Surprise! Welcome back to TDBR! This is like a prologue. It takes place before the events of TDBR, but it still is connected to the universe. It also gives some context as to how Izzy got the C4. Enjoy! (P.S. This is more of a romance chapter. If you want, you can skip it, but I highly encourage you to read it.)**

* * *

A girl of Indian heritage sat in a coffee shop, reading a novel. She took a sip out of her latte and continued to read her book. This woman was one half of the "Geniuses" from the Ridonculous Race, Ellody. The girl wore a reddish-orangish uniform and a black skirt. She wore long, washed out yellow socks and black shoes. She also wore square rimmed glasses on her head.

Ellody looked around the coffee shop, waiting for Mary and her other friend, Karry. As she looked at the door, a woman with curly, orange hair walked in. The woman, who seemed to be about the same age as Ellody, wore a green sweater with a light green raindrop on it. She also wore light green shorts. As she walked to the counter, the barista looked at the girl in awe.

"Your Izzy from Total Drama? Right?" the girl asked.

"Yep! That's me!" Izzy exclaimed. Catching the attention of the rest of the people in the store, a couple of people walked up to the past competitor of Total Drama.

"You look so different!"

"Can I get an autograph?"

"Any chance for Team E-Scope again?"

The people crowded around Izzy, except Ellody. She still sat at her table, reading her book. Getting distracted by the crowd, Ellody took out her laptop and put her earbuds in. She went to Spotify and clicked on her playlist, entitled "Reading and Relaxation" and pressed shuffle. The girl sighed and began to read once again.

Ellody began to think to herself. 'Where are those two?' 'What could possibly take them this much time?'

The crowd dissipated from around Izzy and she began to order her drink, which was Vanilla Bean Frappuccino. The girl also got a cake pop, which looked like the shirt that Owen wore in the show.

Ellody looked around and saw an open table in the shop. Ellody looked back down at her book and continued to read.

A hand closed Ellody's laptop and cut off her music.

"Hi! I'm Izzy!" the orange haired girl exclaimed. Ellody responded with a gasp of surprise. The Indian girl regained her composure and began to speak.

"Greeting, Isabelle. My name is Ellody."

"Whatcha doin'?" Izzy asked.

"If you must know, I was reading a piece of literature about philosophy," Ellody replied.

"Oh yea. That's so cool!" Izzy spoke.

"It would be 'cool' if you could leave me alone so I could read some more," Ellody said.

"Oh. Ok." Izzy walked off to the unoccupied table in the coffee shop.

Another five minutes passed, and Ellody had received an Email from Karry.

"_Dear Ellody,_

_Mary and I are very sorry that we couldn't have come sooner, but there is a traffic jam on the road, so we won't be able to arrive for another 40 minutes._

_Yours sincerely, Karry_

Ellody sighed in annoyance. The Toronto area usually had pretty bad traffic jams, and this was just another example of it. The genius looked around and saw Izzy with a depressed expression on her face. Ellody sighed, once again, and grabbed her laptop and book and walked towards the crazy girl.

Ellody looked at Izzy and the girl picked up her head.

"What?" Izzy asked in a depressing tone.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Ellody asked.

"Sure, you can sit there. It's not like I care," Izzy replied.

"Ok, thanks," Ellody spoke.

Izzy took a bite out of her cake pop and looked at the table. Ellody looked at the girl.

"What's wrong?" Ellody asked.

"Why would you care? It seems like you like your philosophy book more than me," Izzy spoke.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ellody began. "I just wanted some space to myself. That's all."

"Oh!" Izzy lightened up. The girl took a sip of her drink. "That makes so much more sense."

"I'm kind of lonely right now as well. My friends are backed up in traffic," Ellody spoke.

"Darn traffic!" Izzy exclaimed. Ellody chucked at Izzy's remark.

"Yes! That darn traffic," Ellody said. Izzy cackled at Ellody.

"You're so funny!" Izzy complimented Ellody.

"Really? Thanks," Ellody replied.

Ellody had began to get up when Izzy stopped the girl.

"Can you stay?" Izzy asked.

"I mean, I don't have much going on right now. So, I accept," Ellody replied.

"Awesome! E-Scope wants to talk a bunch," Izzy exclaimed.

"That's nice," Ellody spoke.

Izzy began to speak about her time on Total Drama. She talked about the RCMP, Owen, and much more.

As Izzy finished, Ellody began to speak.

"Are you still wanted from the RCMP?" the girl asked.

"If I was, I would be in the slammer," Izzy replied. Ellody laughed at Izzy's remark. "So, how did your time on Total Drama go?"

"You know about that?" Ellody asked.

"Of course! I saw you on TV!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I mean it didn't go very well. Mary was so shy she didn't even speak until the fourth episode, which we got eliminated in," Ellody explained.

"How did you get eliminated?" Izzy asked.

"We spent too long trying to find the perfect dimensions for a sand castle. When we had to 'wing it', I freaked out," Ellody told the girl. The genius sighed. "I wish we could've done more."

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound like Courtney?" Izzy asked the girl.

"Who?" Ellody replied.

"The stuck up lawyer chick who hooked up with a criminal," Izzy explained.

"Oh yea, that girl. No," Ellody spoke.

The doorbell of the coffee shop sounded and two girls walked. The two looked similar to Ellody, but the two girls were white. One of the girls had dirty blonde hair and glasses and the other with short brown hair and no glasses. These two girls were Mary and Karry.

Izzy also noticed the two girls.

"You available tonight?" the crazy girl asked.

"Hm? Oh yea. When?" Ellody replied.

"7. Meet here." Izzy ran off to the door and left the shop.

Mary and Karry walked up to Ellody.

"What are you doing?" Mary spoke.

"Just talking," Ellody replied.

"Looks like you weren't just talking," Karry said.

"You think I like her?" Ellody asked.

"Maybe," Karry replied. Ellody blushed at the thought.

"Well, maybe."

* * *

**And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this unconventional chapter. Feedback is welcome. Peace!**


	12. Day 10: Part 1

**Hey all! Welcome back to TDBR! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Everyone stood silent for a moment. Ellody and Chris were glaring at each other, neither saying anything.

Shawn ran to his dying girlfriend.

"Jasmine. No." Shawn held his girlfriend in his arms and sobbed.

"It's ok… Shawn. I want you to have something." Jasmine took her hat off her head and handed it to Shawn.

"If… if you're going to give me something… I should give you something." Shawn took his beanie off of his head and handed it to Jasmine.

Jasmine placed it on her head weakly. "Thanks." Jasmine's torso disappeared.

"I love you," Shawn spoke.

"I do too." Jasmine's head disappeared along with Shawn's beanie.

Shawn sobbed quietly. Everyone felt sympathy for the Zombie Nut, except Chris.

"Boohoo. It's a game. One of you was going to die eventually," Chris said.

The ground began to shake under Ellody and her acquaintances.

"Guys. We have to go," Ellody yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Chris pulled out something that looked like a remote control and pressed a button on it. The gas began to encircle the Middle quickly.

"Come on!" Ellody exclaimed. Seven people ran to where Ellody stood. Only one person didn't. Shawn began to get up and wiped the tears off his face. He looked behind him and saw the gas coming towards him. He dashed as fast as he could to where the others stood. The platform began to go down. The opening began to close. Shawn ran as fast as he could. When it seemed all hope was lost, he jumped into the opening and landed by the sixteen others.

"Dude. We thought you were a goner," Beardo said.

"Well, *sniff* I couldn't go like that," Shawn replied.

"Cam!" Zoey exclaimed. She walked towards the bubble boy.

"Zoey!" The two hugged. "Where's Mike?"

"Mike was able to get off the island," Zoey explained.

"Oh yea. I forgot about that," Cameron said.

"You forgot?" Zoey spoke, confused.

"Ellody, Ryan, and I were able to get Chef to help some people off the island. I guess Mike was one of them," Cameron explained. "Chef's been against Chris' game since day one."

"I can see why. Chris must be delusional to do this," Zoey said.

"Babe. I missed you so much," Stephanie spoke to Ryan.

"So did I." The two were about to make out, but the platform came to a halt.

"Ok. We're here." Ellody walked to the underground area of Pahkitew Island. The others followed behind her.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked as the others followed behind Ellody.

"Chef's old living dorm before he left," Ellody spoke.

Ellody led them to a secluded area of Pahkitew Island's underground section.

"We're here." Ellody pushed open a door and inside was a living room, a kitchen, and an office.

The seventeen people walked in.

"Finally. An actual good place to live," Izzy said.

"We have some food in the fridge and pantry. But we are getting close to losing all of it," Ellody spoke.

Izzy walked up to the pantry and grabbed a bag of chips. "I missed you, Ell."

"I did too, Izzy." Ellody walked into the room and gave Izzy a small kiss.

The two walked back to the living room, where some people stood, while others walked to the kitchen. Izzy sat on the couch while Ellody walked to a chair.

Beardo leaned on the wall and took a sip of his water. Everyone was in the living room.

"Ok. We have to make a plan to finally get rid of Chris," Ellody began.

"What's around here? We don't want to get jumped by some zombies or something," Shawn spoke.

"Going farther to the left is a room full of killer robots. Most of them are Chris, but some of them are everyone who is competing in the game. After that is Chris' room," Ellody explained.

"Seems pretty straight forward. We just go to the robot room, get rid of all of those, and find and kill Chris," Beardo said.

"No. I remember fighting those robots when Scarlett went crazy. They're tough," Shawn spoke.

"But there were only four of you. We have seventeen now," Beardo said.

"Still though. There are probably more now, especially since Chris knows we are somewhere down here," Shawn replied.

Kitty looked at Noah. "Aren't you really good at hacking stuff?" Kitty asked.

"I am, but I don't have any code for the bots. Ellody doesn't either." Noah moved his hands up into a shrugging stance.

"The only way we are going to get out of here is through fighting," Brick spoke up.

"He's right. If there is no other way to get past them, we will have to fight," Cameron said.

"Doesn't that mean one of us might die?" Bridgette asked.

"It is likely," Ellody replied.

"Then let's go. We can't sit here and wait," Shawn spoke.

"Does everybody have a weapon?" Ellody asked.

"Well, crap." Shawn snapped his fingers.

"It's a good thing Chef had an arsenal in here." Ellody pulled out a control stick and pressed the button on it. A wall flipped over and weapons were hung up on the wall. "Gear up."

Zoey pulled out Mike's pistol. Noah grabbed another pistol off the wall. Kitty grabbed a baseball bat and Emma got a spear. Gwen grabbed an assault rifle. Ryan grabbed brass knuckles and Stephanie got another pistol. Beardo pulled out his own gun and made a sound of loading a shotgun. Amy grabbed another spear. Brick got an AK-47. Cameron grabbed a pistol. The three surfers each grabbed a harpoon gun. Shawn grabbed another baseball bat off the wall. Ellody grabbed a desert eagle and Izzy found more grenades and a rocket launcher. She also grabbed a pistol, just in case.

Izzy began to speak. "Let's have some fun, _amigos_."

Ellody led the group outside. She led them to a metallic door.

"This is where Chris stores his robots," Ellody explained. Emma got out a key card and swiped it. The door opened up to reveal a Chris bot, waiting for the teens. Emma gasped before stabbing it with her spear. It's eyes stopped glowing, signifying that it had been killed.

More robots were in the room, all of them looking at the group.

The group ran inside the room, each wielding their weapon.

Amy stabbed a Chris bot and killed it. Another one came behind her. She was able to stab it as well.

"I always wanted to do that."

Zoey shot a bot of Beth. A Chris bot came behind the girl, but it was shot by Gwen's assault rifle.

"Thanks Gwen!" Zoey chirped.

"No problem," Gwen replied.

Cameron shot a bot of Sanders in the head and fell backwards from the impact. A bot of Leonard ran towards the boy but was punched into a wall by Ryan, taking another Chris bot with it. Ryan put Cameron back on his feet.

Kitty hit the head off a Chris bot. She did the same to a bot of Dave.

"Home run!" Kitty exclaimed.

Brick and Gwen stood back to back, shooting down multiple Chris bots. When the bots stopped coming towards them, they high fived.

Stephanie shot a bot of Lorenzo, turned around, and shot another bot of Justin. Ryan ran up to her and gave her a small kiss. Another Chris bot ran up to the two, but Ryan punched it, sending it flying.

Geoff shot his harpoon gun and impaled two Chris bots. Ryan pulled them off and threw them at an oncoming set of Lindsay bots.

Noah shot an oncoming Chris bot and saw an Owen bot coming towards him. Noah froze. He fell backwards. The Owen bot changed its hand to a razor blade. He walked over to Noah and looked at him. He pulled his arm back. It was the end for Noah. He covered his head with his hands. An explosion could be heard. He looked up to see Ryan standing before him. Ryan had thrown the Owen bot at more robots coming towards the teens.

Brody shot his harpoon gun. He reeled in a bot of Staci and Scott. The Scott robot had been killed by the shot, but the Staci bot's eyes still glowed red. She shot a laser at Brody and struck him in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Geoff shot his harpoon gun at the bot's head and ran to Brody.

"Bro. You ok?" Geoff asked.

"No. *cough* Not really," Brody replied.

"Bro! Stay with me!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Bro, I'm gonna die. I want you *cough* to keep fighting for me. Fight for Bridge. Fight for us." Brody looked at Geoff and closed his eyes. Brody had lost his pulse. His skin had begun to become cold. Brody had died.

"Bro." Geoff shook Brody's lifeless body. "Brooooooooo!" Zoey turned to look at Geoff. She ran over to the party guy.

"Geoff, I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't really know him, but I know he was a good guy. You have to keep fighting for him," Zoey spoke.

"That's easy for you to say. You barely knew who he was. I've known him for almost my entire life," Geoff sobbed.

"Geoff. We have to keep going without him," Zoey tried to comfort Geoff.

Izzy shot a rocket at an oncoming Staci bot. The rocket flew through the air, with the bot on it. It hit a wall and exploded, also killing the last few bots.

Izzy looked at the explosion. The girl grew a small smile on her face. "That was the last of 'em," Izzy said.

The group looked around the area. There was nothing but lifeless robots. Bridgette walked over to Geoff and Zoey.

"What's wr-" Bridgette gasped. She saw Brody's lifeless body on the metalic ground.

"Oh no!" Bridgette exclaimed. Tears swelled up in the girl's eyes. She leaned over Geoff and looked at Brody.

The two sobbed by each other, neither saying a word. Zoey formed a tear in her eye. She stood up and walked over to the rest of the group.

"Brody… he- he's gone." The group gasped.

"Another one…" Brick looked down at the ground. "But there's no time to mope around. We have to find Chris."

"Chris' room is down the hall," Ellody stated. The group looked over at the hallway. A left turn blocked their view of what was deeper into the hallway.

"Well. We might as well go." Emma walked towards the hallway. Zoey walked back to Geoff and Bridgette.

"Guys, we're leaving," Zoey spoke.

"You g- guys go a- ahead. We are g- gonna st- stay here," Bridgette stammered.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked. Bridgette nodded her head.

Zoey ran back to the rest of the group. Kitty was the last to start walking, causing her to be behind the rest of the group. Amy looked behind and saw a figure creeping up behind the girl.

"KITTY! WATCH OUT!" Amy exclaimed.

Kitty turned around and gasped. The figure tackled her. It was a robot of Rock. The robot kicked Kitty's baseball bat out of her hand.

The two struggled against each other. Kitty was able to kick the robot off of her. The bot of Rock stood up and looked at the baseball bat. Kitty and the robot dashed for the bat. Kitty grabbed the baseball bat. The robot was about to shoot a laser out of its eyes, but Kitty swung her bat at the robot's head. It flew off and the body collapsed onto the ground.

Kitty wiped the sweat off her forehead. Emma ran to her sister and hugged her.

"Oh thank god!" Emma exclaimed. Kitty hugged her sister back.

The two hugged each other. Emma let go of her sister.

Kitty looked behind her sister's back. "Let's go."

Emma looked behind her. "I'm right behind you." The two dashed towards the rest of the group. Kitty ran to Amy.

"Thanks for telling me about the robot," Kitty thanked Amy.

"No problem." Amy smiled.

The group turned the left corner and saw a door about 10 yards away. The metal door glistened in the light.

"We're here," Ellody whispered.

Ellody and the rest of the group walked up to the door. Ellody signaled the number three, then two, then one. She kicked open the door and pointed her gun at McLean's back.

"Oh. You have finally come." Chris turned around.

"Why did you do it?" Ellody asked.

"What do you mean?" Chris replied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Ellody exclaimed.

"Yeesh. You teenagers are so pushy. Why did I do this game? It's quite simple. Money," Chris answered.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming," Noah spoke sarcastically.

"Elaborate," Ellody said.

"Most people didn't want this. They would think this would be outrageous if they actually knew what I did. Which they don't. But a select few people want to see this. They want the blood. They want the gore. They want despair," Chris explained.

"You sound like a killer teddy bear. **(1)**" Noah crossed his arms. "You gonna put us in a school for the best of the best next?"

"Shut it, Noah," Emma whispered to her boyfriend.

Chris began to speak again. "But some people wanted to see an end to this. They wanted to find out what happened to the 73 people who all were connected through one thing, reality TV. A certain someone formed a group to find out what happened. Mr. Dark Web Hunter."

Gwen gasped. "You didn't."

"Oh, indeed I did. He and his friends found out what was actually going on. To prove if this was true, they ordered two things from me. Dakota's suicide note and her suicide video. I had an intern deliver it to the boy. He read the note and sent it to a friend. But, I couldn't let them tell everyone. So, I have arranged for them to come visit us." Chris pulled out a remote control stick and pressed the button on it.

The wall the contestants were facing opened up. They saw the five contestants who had escaped and DJ's momma, Noah's sister, Alicia, Ellody's friend, Karry, Mr. Milton, and Gwen's brother, Kyle, Leshaniqua, and Don.

Some of the contestants gasped. Others had their jaw drops. Noah frantically looked around the room and saw his sister, Alicia. They both looked at each other. She tried to say something, but it was muffled because of the duct tape over her mouth.

"SHUT IT!" Chris exclaimed. The contestants got quiet and looked at Chris. "I have decided that I am going to kill every last one of you, from left to right." The contestants looked all the way to the left. The first person was DJ's momma.

"Kill anybody and I'll kill you." Ellody pointed her gun at Chris again. Chris responded to this by pulling out his own gun and shooting Ellody's hand. Most of the contestants tried to aid Ellody's hand.

"Ok. Now that that is out of the way." Chris pointed his gun at Momma's head.

"Hopefully, this will teach you not to mess with me. Actually, it won't teach you anything. Cause you will be dead." Chris shot his gun at Momma's head. The bullet killed her instantly. DJ gasped. Tears began to come out of his eyes.

"Hold on a sec. Let me reload." Chris grabbed another round of ammunition out of his drawer from his desk and began to switch the two out. A look of anger came across DJ's face. The gentle giant stood up and dashed towards Chris.

Chris looked behind himself and was tackled by DJ. Izzy looked over to DJ and Chris. Without much thinking, she grabbed Ellody's now bloody gun and walked over to Chris.

"Guess this is the end of the road for you, McLean," Izzy spoke.

"Wait wait w-" Izzy shot Chris in the head and killed him.

Izzy looked at DJ and quickly untied him.

"That was so cool! I was like 'this is the end of the road' and Chris was like 'ahhh don't kill me' and I killed him!" Izzy exclaimed.

DJ hadn't been paying attention to Izzy. He was looking at his dead mother.

The rest of the group looked at DJ and Izzy. They then looked at the people who were tied up.

"You guys go help them. I'll help Ellody," Brick told the group. The rest of them walked over to the tied up people.

Noah had finished untying her sister. Alicia embraced Noah in a hug.

The group had finished untying the people who had been kidnapped. Noah went over to Chris and grabbed his phone. It was unlikely that his phone didn't have a lock, but he might not. Noah tried to open the phone. Luckily, McLean didn't have a lock. He went to the text messages app. Suddenly, a cry of terror came from the hallway.

"What was that?" Emma spoke.

A realization came upon Zoey. "We left Geoff and Bridgette out there!"

"I'll stay here. You guys go out there. I will be there eventually," Brick spoke. Zoey and Mike had already ran out of the room. They saw Bridgette was backed up into a wall along with Geoff, who was clutching his arm in pain. Blood was coming out of it.

Standing in front of Brody's dead body was Josh. He held a pistol in one hand, and a spear in another. He turned to face Mike and Zoey.

"It's so nice of you to join us!" Most of the people had come to where Mike and Zoey stood by then.

"Did you really think that this would be over?" Josh laughed. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

**(1) Danganronpa and Monakuma**

* * *

**Kill Count:**

**Izzy: 7 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor, Mickey, Eva, Chris)**

**Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)**

**Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)**

**Tyler (dead): 1 (Staci)**

**Shawn: 1 (Sugar)**

**Mike: 1 (Pete)**

**Jo (dead): 2 (Owen, MacArthur)**

**Max (dead): 1 (Max)**

**Sanders (dead): 1 (Anne Maria)**

**Jasmine (dead): 1 (Sam)**

**Ellody: 1 (Justin)**

**Duncan (dead): 2 (Lorenzo, Rodney)**

**Rock (dead): 1 (Laurie)**

**Eva (dead): 1 (Heather)**

**Courtney: 2 (Tom, Duncan)**

**Ezekiel/Shade (dead): 11 (Tammy, Trent, B, Dawn, Ennui, Alejandro, Scott, Jo, Sammy, Leshawna, Jasmine)**

**Sky (dead): 1 (Topher)**

**MacArthur (dead): 1 (Jacques)**

**Josee (dead): 1 (Sanders)**

**Miles (dead): 1 (Rock)**

**Dave (dead): 2 (Sky, Jen)**

**Scarlett (dead): 1 (Cody)**

**Sierra (dead): 1 (Scarlett)**

**Alejandro (dead): 2 (Katie, Crimson)**

**Lightning (dead): 1 (Dave)**

**Josee (dead): 1 (Miles)**

**Beardo: 1 (Lightning)**

**B (dead): 1 (Gerry)**

**Chris (dead): 1 (Momma)**

**Unknown: 2 (Carrie, Devin)**

**Suicide: 5 (Dakota, Sierra, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler)**

**Other: 3 (Sadie, Jay, Brody)**

* * *

**So that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will probably be the last part of the story. Anyways, feedback is welcome. Peace!**


	13. Day 10: Part 2

**Hey all! Welcome back to Total Drama Battle Royale! The last chapter of this story. Honestly, I'm pretty shocked I finished this story. Usually I end up never finishing these ideas up. But here we are! Anyways, enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

The group was at a loss for words. Zoey inched towards Josh.

"W- we can-" Zoey was cut off.

"We are NOT going to talk about this!" Josh exclaimed.

A rumbling came from above the group. Mike looked at Zoey, who was standing in between the opening to the hall and where the group was standing.

"Zoey!" Mike tackled Zoey to the ground before a metal wall cut the group off from the five.

"This is bad," Courtney said.

"I find that obvious, Courtney," Noah replied dryly.

Ryan tried to lift up the metal wall. It wouldn't move. The man shrugged.

"Wonderful. We're stuck in here," Courtney groaned.

Noah crossed his arms. "Thanks for pointing that out. I wouldn't have noticed." Noah took Chris' phone from his pocket and went back to the messaging app. He clicked on Chef's contact and sent a message.

"We don't have food. We don't have water. What are we going to do?!" Alicia exclaimed.

The metal wall went back up to the ceiling. The only thing left in the area was the lifeless body of Geoff. He had been stabbed with Josh's spear. Brody's body was still in the room.

"Oh no!" Ella exclaimed. Tears formed in the girl's eyes.

The group looked at Geoff's body.

"A- another one." Emma looked at the ground.

"This is… horrific." Karry trembled.

Brick walked back to the group, with Ellody hanging onto him.

"So what-" Brick saw Geoff's body. "Oh."

"We should go." Izzy ran to the hallway opposite of where they came from. The rest of the group ran behind Izzy.

Alicia tried to process what she had just seen. Two contestants from Total Drama, dead.

Noah looked at his older sister. He looked back at the ground, with a growing guilt showing on his face.

Alicia saw this. "It's not your fault. It's anybody but you."

"You just saw two dead bodies. How could I think this wasn't my fault? You're my sibling. I went missing and you tried to find me. And it all escalated until you saw Geoff and Brody dead." Tears formed in Noah's eyes.

Alicia touched Noah's shoulder. He looked up at her. "It's ok."

That seemed to calm Noah, but he still felt a little guilty.

Izzy pushed open the door to Ellody's room. She stepped inside. The rest of the group followed behind her.

"Ok. What do we do?" Izzy asked. She slammed her fist into her hand.

"I say we try to find Zoey, Mike, and Bridgette," Brick suggested.

"I don't think Josh would leave them sitting out in the middle of the open," Shawn replied.

"He's right. Unless they are dead, he wouldn't do that." Emma crossed her arms.

"But what if they are?" Cameron asked.

Emma was at a loss for words. Could they really be dead? Emma put her hand to her chin.

"W-" Emma cut herself off.

"We just have to try," Ellody spoke up.

"Yea. We can't stay here for long. We don't have much food," Noah said.

"Actually, we don't have any food," Ellody corrected Noah.

"Oh, wonderful," Noah spoke dryly.

"We don't have a choice. I think we just need to look," Amy said.

"Yea. There's no point of just sitting around," Leshaniqua added.

"So, how are we going to split up?" Kyle asked.

"We should do it in pairs. We have backup if Josh tries to kill someone and it will get us a more likely chance of finding the three," Brick added.

"But we have an odd number," Shawn said.

"Then someone will go with a group of three," Brick spoke.

"I'll go with you." Gwen walked towards Kyle. The boy groaned.

"Kitty is going with me. No objections," Emma said.

"Then I'll go with Alicia," Noah spoke.

"I think I should stay with Ellody for now," Brick said.

Izzy looked at Brick. She walked towards the two.

"I'm going with you guys," Izzy said.

"That's fine," Brick replied.

"I'm going with Ryan!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Ryan replied.

"I'll go with Harold," Cameron said.

"Wicked." Harold walked up to Cameron.

Ella looked at Beardo. He nodded. Ella skipped over to the boy.

"Can I go with you, Shawn?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Just be on guard." Shawn made various poses.

"_This might've been a bad idea_," Amy thought.

"So that leaves Don, Karry, Courtney, DJ, Leshaniqua, and Mr. Milton," Ellody spoke.

"C- Courtney." DJ was still frightened by his mother's death.

"I'll go with Don," Karry said.

"So that leaves me and Leshaniqua," Mr. Milton spoke.

"Ok. Izzy, Brick, and I will look around Chris' room. Noah and Alicia will look around the hallway leading to Chris' room. Emma and Kitty look around in the robot room. The rest of you guys can just figure out where you'll go," Ellody said.

"I don't really care where we look. So let's just get this over with." Noah opened up the door to the halls. He looked outside and saw no one. "Coast is clear." He pulled out his pistol. He walked out of the place, followed by the rest of the group.

"Meet back up at the robot room when you're done," Ellody said.

* * *

Izzy arrived at Chris' room. The sight of Chris and Momma's dead corpses didn't seem to faze her. Brick arrived, Ellody still around his shoulder.

Izzy examined Chris' body. Ellody looked at her girlfriend.

"I don't think Josh could hide three people in one person," Ellody spoke.

Izzy placed a finger on her chin. "You're right. We need to look at Momma's body!" Izzy walked towards the other body.

Ellody sighed in defeat and began to search around the room.

* * *

Noah knocked on the walls until he heard another knocking. He gasped and ran to the robot room to see Emma running towards the hallway.

The two collided and fell to the ground. Emma chuckled nervously.

"Of course." Noah stood up and crossed his arms.

"I guess two great minds think alike," Emma said.

"You got that right." Noah kissed Emma on the cheek. Emma blushed.

* * *

It was becoming quite apparent that nobody would find the three missing people. Izzy walked back to the robot room. Brick, Ellody, Noah, and Alicia followed behind her.

"It's a bust. We found nothing," Izzy said.

"Yea. We're not having much luck either," Kitty spoke.

"Then I guess we're done here." Ellody called back to the rest of the group to come back.

Most of the group returned to the robot room. They stood waiting for Leshaniqua and Mr. Milton.

"Maybe we should go look for them?" Karry suggested.

"It's pretty much a lost cause at this point. If they're gone, they're gone," Noah replied. A blood curdling scream came from the hallway.

"What was that?!" Courtney asked.

"I don't know! But we should go look." Shawn ran off to the hallway. Izzy followed behind him. Shawn came to halt near where the entrance to the underground was. Izzy looked out from behind him. Laying at the entrance were the dead bodies of Leshaniqua and Mr. Milton.

Shawn slowly moved towards the bodies. Izzy dashed towards the bodies and began to search their bodies.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm finding clues as to who killed them," Izzy replied.

"I think it's pretty obvious who killed them," Noah spoke.

"It was Josh, was it not?" Emma said.

"Exactly," Ellody replied.

Izzy sighed in defeat. "So, what do we do?"

"I say we just go back to Chef's room and talk about what happened," Brick suggested.

"I'm good with that," Beardo replied.

"So it's settled then. We're go-" Brick was cut off by another metal wall, cutting the group off from going back to Ellody's place. A loud rumbling came from the ceiling. A metal hatch opened up, and Bridgette, Mike, and Zoey fell from the ceiling. Mike groaned.

"They're still alive!" Courtney exclaimed.

Bridgette stood up. "Yea, we're still alive." Bridgette looked at Courtney. Something clicked in her brain. "Courtney!" Bridgette hugged her.

"You know about Geoff, right?" Courtney asked.

"Y- yea. I do." Bridgette looked at the ground. Tears formed in her eyes. Little contraptions came out from the walls. They began to spray the toxic gas in the room. The group began to cough.

Shawn immediately ran to the opening hatch. Noah saw what Shawn was doing and motioned for Emma, Kitty, and Alicia to follow him. They did as he showed them.

"I only *cough* have a few more *cough* seconds left until I *cough* have to press the button," Shawn said.

"Come on!" Noah exclaimed. Izzy saw this and ran towards them. Mike and Zoey did the same.

Shawn pressed the button and the opening began to rumble. Gwen ran into the box. Kyle followed behind her. The opening began to rise up.

"Cam!" Mike exclaimed. The coughing Cameron looked at Mike. He held out his hand to him. Cameron grabbed his hand and Mike pulled the boy up. The rest of the group saw this and began to help the other group.

As the box became closer to cutting off the group, Brick began to heave people up into the box.

Izzy grabbed Ellody's hand and Noah pulled up Bridgette. Kitty held her hand out and somebody grabbed it. Kitty pulled up Courtney. Ella was coughing and looked at Beardo. He collapsed onto the ground, dead. Ella formed tears in her eyes. Bridgette held out a hand to her and heaved her up into the box. Shawn finished heaving up Amy before the box had moved to high and cut the rest of the group off.

Brick, Ryan, Stephanie, Karry, Don, Harold, and DJ were left to die underground. Beardo had already collapsed on the ground before the box had fully cut the group in two.

The group was finally starting to breathe normally again. Shawn's thoughts jumped to something else.

"Isn't the gas still up there?" Shawn asked.

"No. Josh would've had to shut it off to use the gas underground," Ellody replied.

"Oh thank god," Shawn said.

The metal keeping them from fresh air began to open. They accepted this fresh air. As it began to open wider, a black helicopter came into view. Driving the vehicle was Chef Hatchet. Chef stood up from his seat and released a ladder to the ground.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" The survivors climbed up the ladder. Chef walked back to the driver's cockpit and began to fly away to Toronto, Canada.

* * *

A week went by. Then two weeks. Then a month. And then two months. The day slowly approached upon Noah and Emma. It was their wedding.

The survivors of what was now known as "Total Drama Battle Royale" gathered in a church. Family had also come to their wedding.

After saying their vows, the priest said the words, "You may now kiss the bride." Noah and Emma kissed each other. The family and friends clapped for them.

* * *

_The last thing I remember was being shot by that arrow. And then, I appeared here. Why? Why was it me?_

* * *

Kill Count:

Izzy: 7 (Mary, Chet, Spud, Taylor, Mickey, Eva, Chris)

Mary (dead): 1 (Blaineley)

Lorenzo (dead): 1 (Leonard)

Tyler (dead): 1 (Staci)

Shawn: 1 (Sugar)

Mike: 1 (Pete)

Jo (dead): 2 (Owen, MacArthur)

Max (dead): 1 (Max)

Sanders (dead): 1 (Anne Maria)

Jasmine (dead): 1 (Sam)

Ellody: 1 (Justin)

Duncan (dead): 2 (Lorenzo, Rodney)

Rock (dead): 1 (Laurie)

Eva (dead): 1 (Heather)

Courtney: 2 (Tom, Duncan)

Ezekiel/Shade (dead): 11 (Tammy, Trent, B, Dawn, Ennui, Alejandro, Scott, Jo, Sammy, Leshawna, Jasmine)

Sky (dead): 1 (Topher)

MacArthur (dead): 1 (Jacques)

Josee (dead): 1 (Sanders)

Miles (dead): 1 (Rock)

Dave (dead): 2 (Sky, Jen)

Scarlett (dead): 1 (Cody)

Sierra (dead): 1 (Scarlett)

Alejandro (dead): 2 (Katie, Crimson)

Lightning (dead): 1 (Dave)

Josee (dead): 1 (Miles)

Beardo: 1 (Lightning)

B (dead): 1 (Gerry)

Chris (dead): 1 (Momma)

Josh: 1 (Geoff)

Unknown: 4 (Carrie, Devin, Leshaniqua. Mr. Milton)

Suicide: 5 (Dakota, Sierra, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler)

Other: 11 (Sadie, Jay, Brody, Brick, Ryan, Stephanie, DJ, Harold, Don, Karry, Beardo)

* * *

You thought this was over? Yea right! Anyways, expect the follow up story to Total Drama Battle Royale, The Shadow Realm, to be out in a few weeks. Feedback is welcome. Peace!


End file.
